Behind My Back
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: Kaoru was once a waitress at the Akabeko. Battousai was a regular customer, who usually came really late at night. Kaoru's gifted with an ability while Battousai is a shadow assassin. Fate twists and leads their lives to an angst filled romance...
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

**Keys**

* * * *             These represent scene changes 

~*~                  Means scene change but into a dream. 

_Italic writing   _Means either thoughts, memories, contents of notes etc.

Behind My Back – Chapter One – By Cherry Chibi

 'When Fate Twists'

AN: Hehe, here's another fic of mine. This is a Kaoru + Battousai fic so I hope you all enjoy! BTW, this is situated in Kyoto, modern time and Battousai has amber eyes all the time. 

* * * *

Kaoru removed the apron that was part of the uniform for a Akabeko waitress and hung it on the wall. She straightened the material of her dress. "Kaoru! There's another customer needing to be served, could you please attend to him?" Tae came rushing in holding a tray stacked with dirty dishes. 

 "Ok!" She rushed out to booth where one man sat alone. She slowed to a walk when her eyes caught a glimpse of the man's cross scar. She pulled out her notepad and pen. "Excuse me, is there anything you would like to order or the usual?" Kaoru asked in a gentle voice. Even though the man was a regular at the place, she had always been slightly fascinated that he unusually had amber eyes and red hair.

 "The usual." The man replied. 

 "Alright." Kaoru recorded his request and reentered the kitchen to fetch the order. Some of the other women who were waitresses there bid good bye to Kaoru before leaving for home. She placed the hot bottle onto a tray with a small cup. 

_ 'He always comes late… I wonder why though?' _Kaoru thought while she took short easy strides to the table._ She placed the tray onto the table and served the sake. He accepted the cup she handed to him and finished it in one swallow. _

 "Kaoru, you can go home, I'll finish up here." Tae said to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded. She headed inside to the back of the restaurant. She picked up her bag from her small storage area and walked into the restrooms to change into her casual clothing. _'I smell something burning…' Kaoru thought while walking out. She left her folded uniform on the shelf while carrying her bag. She pushed open the swinging doors revealing the white kitchen. _'Chef must have left the fire on again.' __

She turned off the gas jet and proceeded to the back door. Under the cloudy sky, she paced quickly towards a secluded area where she was to meet the vehicle and driver who were to take her home. After a few minutes, Kaoru stopped. _'I left my uniform back at the restaurant!' _She turned back and made her way hastily to the Akabeko. Although, little did she know that going back meant that her life was going to meet its turning point. 

* * * *

Knife clatters onto the floor followed by tubes of splattering blood. A man falls onto the floor without a single breath. Amber eyes emotionless, breathing their own secrets. Battousai sheathed his sword and prepared to leave. Another life taken for the sake of a new world. Now, he felt the strong need to go back home and scrub his skin until it felt clean again. 

He heard a gasp and immediately his senses went up again. He stepped out of the kitchen and found the waitress who served him before clinging onto the edge of the bench. _'Had she seen me?' _His hand reached over the hilt of his sword. Kaoru's breathing was soft and quick. He stepped closer to her. 

Kaoru looked up to Battousai and stared right into his fearful amber eyes. Unable to step out of her position, she picked up the uniform from the shelf beside her instead. "You're still here." She said in a slightly shaken voice. Battousai's eyes narrowed and he unsheathed his sword. 

_ 'There's something wrong with this girl,' _Battousai thought. Why was she looking at him like that? Not with fear but warning. Her eyes darted downwards towards her right side. He followed her eyes and saw the point of a blade. 

Kaoru heard a wisp quiet rattle and saw a blade aiming straight at Battousai from behind him. "No…" Her breathy voice called while she ran forward towards a blade that shooting straight at the red haired man from behind. 

A man pounced out of the shadows holding a sword joined by a chain. He attacked with no hesitation. Death gleaming from his cold hard eyes. The man tugged a chain and then from behind, Battousai heard a small cry followed by splatters. 

_ 'He's another shadow assassin.' _Battousai thought. Showing no pity upon the opponent, he struck with full speed bringing the man down with a strike through the body. The awesome attack caused blood explode in all sorts of directions.

 "I hear about it in stories… but you made it real." Battousai heard Kaoru directly from behind. He turned around and found her stained with blood. "You… made it rain blood." 

_ 'She didn't see me finish my task… but she saw me kill the assassin… should I silence her?' _Battousai thought, _'She helped me though,'  His eyes wandered to her hands. _'What?' _ Blood dripped from her left wrist where the blade of the second sword connected with the chain had stabbed through from the back. She was slowly pulling it out making no noise. __'She must have stopped the second sword that came round.' How could he have been so reckless? He didn't even question why a chain would've been connected to his opponents sword. Now he knew, he was in debt to her. _

 "It… hurts…" Kaoru finally said, blood was dripping furiously like melted ruby flowing. When she had pulled the tip out, the sword dropped with a clatter. Her eyes fluttered shut. Battousai ran forward and caught her. _'She's losing too much blood…' He wrapped a ripped piece of material around the Kaoru's wrist and tightened it to slow the bleeding. __'I'll have to take get a doctor. She can stay in the hospital.' He hoisted her over his shoulder and left the building unnoticed, like a shadow that melds into the darkness. Shaded by night, Battousai turned into an alley and slowed to a walking pace. _

His hand touched the cross shaped scar on his left cheek and his eyes widened. _'Again…I thought it had stopped bleeding last year…' _The hard look in Battousai's eyes softened for a moment as he relived the past when he felt the life of his loved one slip through his fingers. 

_Battousai reached her home with swiftness and a worried glint in his eyes. He found the door open and entered fast without any delay. In her bedroom he saw her seated on the edge of her bed gripping onto her dagger with a gentle fondness. She looked up to him with a sad smile. "Akira…" She said quietly. "I only wanted you to be by my side…" A tear dropped from her chin onto her lap. "My ability tells me too much…but not what I need." _

_ "Tomoe…" Battousai froze at the crucial moments when she revealed the blade and plunged it into her chest with a short high pitched cry of pain. "Tomoe!" He should've told her earlier. He should've told her what he knew that she needed to hear. _

_Silence flooded Battousai's ears. He couldn't feel. He could hear the sounds of the birds whistling outside. He couldn't breathe. He could only see her – lying there. She raised her blade and added to his scar. "I'm… sorry." Her smile slowly faded, her eyes flashed blue for a moment and her muscles limped.  _

_ "Tomo…" _

Battousai lifted his head up for the steaming hot water from the showerhead to splash on his face. The smell was there. Still there. White Plum and blood. It was a sickening mixture that made him weaken dramatically. 

~*~

_ "Mama… where's dad gone?" Thirteen year old Kaoru walked up to her mother in shorts and a singlet top. The household had ended in silence again after another loud argument between her parents. She approached carefully with small steps._

_ "He's gone to do some business…" Her mother replied quietly. She wore a warm look on the surface but beyond was despair, sadness and grief. Kaoru knew it too well. She's seen the look too many times. Sometimes she couldn't understand why her mother endured it all.  _

_Kaoru frowned and sat beside her mother on the bed. "Dad's never home anymore! He's never around when we need him!" She stared at the floor fiercely like how a predator looks at its prey. _

_ "Yes, I know." Came the soft and gentle reply.  _

_ "He wasn't even there for your birthday!" Kaoru continued. _

_ "…I know…" _

_ "It has always been the same excuse! Business. Mum! How can you stand all that? Doesn't it make you want to scream at him?" Kaoru faced her mother, the warm mask had dissolved. "Mama? Are you alright?" Had it been something she said? Had the argument this time done something to really her Kaoru's mother? _

_ "Yes." Her mother forced a smile. "Kaoru… sometimes, you have to consider what your actions could do to people around you not just the person who is the problem." Slowly, sobs choked her throat and she fell back on the bed in bitter tears. _

_ "Mama…" Kaoru laid beside her mum and hugged the helpless woman. "I didn't mean to get you upset by saying those things… I was just saying how much dad makes me angry." Her mother continued crying and Kaoru fell silent. She remained there just to let her mother know that she wasn't alone. _

_At the doorway, Sanosuke watched silently. His head lowered. Then he entered hesitantly. "Kaoru, its time for you to go to bed. I have to talk to mama."  _

~*~

Eyes snapped open. Body awake and moving. Kaoru sat up to find herself in her own room in her own bed. Searing pain pumped from her bandaged wrist. _'I'm still alive…' _She would've thought that the red-haired assassin would've left her there to die since he couldn't leave any witnesses. Her thoughts were interfered when her bedroom door opened and a tall man entered holding a tray stacked with food. 

 "Morning Missy! You're finally awake!" Sanosuke said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" 

 "Ok." Kaoru said. 

 "You must be starving. You were out for about three days. Doctors had to operate you know?" Sanosuke asked. He placed the tray on Kaoru's lap. "You better eat up 'cos the doc said." He waited for Kaoru to start. "Hey, are you sure your alright?" 

 "Yeah," Kaoru said with a nod. She picked up the knife and fork and started eating. 

 "After you eat, you better take your medication ok?" Sanosuke asked. He placed a blue bottle with a red label on her bedside table. "Or else you'll get in trouble with the government." Kaoru smiled gently. 

 "OK." 

_"Mama!"__ Kaoru rushed through the double storey house searching, "Where are you?" In her hand held a blue bottle with a red label. "Mama! You need to take your medication!" She gasped when she found her mother getting up from the kitchen floor with Sanosuke's help. "Mama…" _

_ "You're father is going to kill me." Her mother said in a shaky voice. _

_Kaoru stopped and then shook her head. "No he isn't. It's just your illness mama. Here, you have to take your medication." She twisted the cap off the bottle and took out a white chalky pill. She pressed the pill against her mother's lips. _

_ "You have to take the pill." Sanosuke said. _

_Her mother accepted after awhile. Under her breath she muttered, "It's not an illness." _

Later, after Sanosuke had taken the tray out, Kaoru stared at the blue bottle with the red label. _'Not an illness? Mama, after you left us, I started getting head aches and weird ideas that felt true.' _Kaoru took out a chalky pill from the bottle and popped it in her mouth, slowly, the head ache eased. 

* * * *

The apartment was neat and clean, which was unusual coming from a group of unruly men. Then again, Battousai was not like the others. To the left wall center was the kitchen section then the dining table beside it. On the furthest wall was a single window. Across the kitchen were two doors, one leading to a bedroom and the other to the bathroom. On the whole, to Iizuka, it was the most basic and dull looking apartment he had ever seen. 

Iizuka entered Battousai's apartment and slumped onto the leather black sofa positioned against the wall a few steps away from the door. "Hey! Battousai! Why is it so quiet here?" 

Battousai came out of the bathroom looking agitated. "It always is." 

 "Alright, alright…" Iizuka shrugged, "I just thought that you should loosen yourself up like the other-," 

 "I'm not like the others." Battousai said curtly. "What is Katsura wanting me to do tonight?" 

Iizuka sighed. "Always straight forward." He handed Battousai a black envelope. "Katsura said that this time, you're hitting at the Kamiya Mansion so make sure you avoid the security." 

Battousai had read the content of the envelope with a bored look in his eyes. "Easy. I'll get it done." He scrunched the envelope and threw it into the bin nearby. 

Iizuka stretched, "Well, since you find no difficulty, I'll get going then." Battousai led Iizuka to the door. At the last moment, the man turned around and said, "I heard that you were ambushed awhile ago…"

 "I suggest it was an attack from the Ishin Shishi." Battousai said. "I've already explained to Katsura." Silence took place and then Iizuka changed the subject.

"See you later… hey, your scar… it's bleeding again." Iizuka said. 

 "I know." Battousai said and closed the door. His mind then wandered off to his task that was to be done that night, _'The __Kamiya__Mansion__… __eleven o'clock_. I have to eliminate Mr. Kamiya, his brother and daughter…' __

* * * *

AN: The first chapter to 'Behind My Back'! ^-^x Hope that you liked it. It's a pretty 'dark-ish' one. So, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

Behind My Back – Chapter Two – By Cherry Chibi

 'A Night of Death'

* * * *

Battousai waited in the dark near the Kamiya Mansion, it was truly a grand place and impressively guarded, for once he had to think in advance and strategically to get pass just the gates. He glanced at the time, 10.45pm. _'Almost time.' _He made his way to the back and snuck in through an open window. _'Katsura said that Mr. Kamiya would be in the meeting room with his brother and daughter…' The kill would be made quick and easily. _

* * * *

Meanwhile, Kaoru stepped out of the bedroom and a body guard escorted her towards the dining room. When Kaoru entered she felt that something was wrong. _'I think that I've forgotten something…' _The fact there was a cold and cruel feeling emitted in the room made her feel edgy. Kaoru shook her head in confusion. _'Don't be so paranoid.' She changed her mind slowly when she thought that she smelt blood and the scent of pinewood. _

She entered the dining room to find it with unusually few maids preparing the dining table as well as having a very gloomy atmosphere rather than being filled with the usual loud cherry voices of the maids. "Excuse me, maid, where's Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked a maid who was preparing making sure that the chopsticks were being placed on the table perfectly beside the napkins. The maid bowed to Kaoru, smiled politely and replied with a warm voice. 

 "Mr. Sanosuke was sent to China to help Ms. Megumi at a medical clinic there. I hope that your father didn't forget to tell you…" 

 "That's alright." Kaoru said quietly. _'I'll have to ask him about that myself…' _After she had replied to the made, a certain delicate fuse lit and she stormed out of the dining room and a maid rushed out behind her. 

 "Miss Kaoru, your father will be here soon with your uncle for supper." Another maid said to Kaoru. 

 "Yes, I know …" Kaoru replied; trying to keep her tone as polite as possible. She thought for a moment and remembered that she hadn't taken her medication for the day. "Please tell him that I'll be back soon, I have forgotten to do something." With that, she hurried off back towards her bedroom without any body guards – but why would she care? 

 "Yes, Miss Kaoru." The maid walked back into the room in a hurry. 

Kaoru entered her bedroom and picked up the blue bottle, _'This… illness sure brings crazy things to my head…but…' The scent of blood and pine was powerfully strong in her senses and she shook her head. _'No… can't be.' _The scent of pine was so familiar  that it was almost unbelievable. She took out a chalky pill and swallowed quickly. _

She then noticed an envelope that was sitting on her bed, _'That wasn't there before…' She picked it up and found her name scrawled over it with familiar writing. It was unusual for her father to send such letters or notes and she had the temptation to put it down but decided against with a tinge of hope. Gently, she flipped it over and opened the envelope. She pulled out a small 10 by 10 centimeter paper, __'What was I even thinking?!' She thought with slight disappointment, __'But, better than nothing… I think.' _

On the piece of paper, only one sentence was written, almost a quote but she couldn't remember where it came from. It read:

_He who has not forgiven an enemy has not yet tasted the most sublime enjoyments in life…_

Still unsure what the note even meant, whether her father was telling her to forgive him or meaning something else, she tucked the note away in her pocket. In her gut, she felt that tonight held some dark cloud over it and was tainted. _'You're getting paranoid again!' _She spun at the heel and made her return to the dining room slowly. On the way back the smells, the feelings and the thoughts from before slowly disappeared. 

* * * *

Eleven o'clock. 

Battousai peeked through the opening of the wooden door. He spotted Mr. Kamiya speaking with his brother. They both had a resemblance of brown hair and eyes. Then he saw a girl enter who the same brown eyes except black hair. _'Must be his daughter.'_Immediately, Battousai entered and drew out his sword. "I will perform Tenchu." 

 "An assassin!" Fear struck the eyes of his victim. Except for the eyes of Kaoru's father. He looked onto Battousai with pity. 

 "He who has not forgiven an enemy has not yet tasted the most sublime enjoyments in life." Mr. Kamiya said directly forward, his eyes were looking past Battousai to the door. The man looked like he had aged beyond his time, from a lack of an important essence in life, something that had once held onto dearly. But now, as the saying goes, 'what goes round, comes round' – his time was finished and how willing was he to accept. 

Showing no mercy and wasting no time, Battousai advanced onto them and made the first step towards completing his task. 

* * * *

 "F-Father…" Blood froze and time stilled. Kaoru watched horrified as the red-haired man stabbed the sword through her father's neck. When she had pulled herself back to reality, silence had already returned. She ran to the closest statue and hid behind it. _'Him?__ Why…' _

She shrank further in her hiding spot, hands gripping her head, tears collecting to fall.  When the assassin walked passed, she caught a glimpse of the man's appearance and his bleed cross scar and pieces fell together. Suddenly, he's unusual appearance was much more saddening than fascinating. _No wonder he comes so late to the restaurant… It's because he's a shadow assassin…'_

When the man was out of sight, she stepped out of her hiding and walked towards the entrance of the room where her father was. Tears trickled slowly. Her breath accumulated in her throat at the sight. Bodies lying on the cream carpet. Blood stains everywhere. Not being about to take anymore, she doubled over and took in deep angry breaths. _'Why though? What did father and uncle do? Why? WHY?' _

 "Why? What did he do?" She wanted answers. But it would take time. However, unsure how she should feel at that moment besides loss, she gripped her hands into fists tightly. She wasn't going to let this tear her down, she wasn't going to let one man ruin the rest of her life. She knew that her father would of hated to see her cry and she knew that mother would have told her to be strong. 

_ 'I'll have to talk to Tae… maybe she can help me…It won't be safe for me here… I have to find another place…' _After, she stopped once more at the door, she rested her hand against the door post, _'Father, you were looking at me… no fear… were you expecting this?'_

She crushed her eyes shut and tears kept flowing. The hand on the doorpost clenched and hammered against the doorpost. "… hope you'll be happy in the next life…" There was an aura of those very short moments that made Kaoru feel the hidden loneliness inside her. _'This has been fated. There is purpose to why I survived this…' _

She sniffled and melted into the darkness. _'I don't know what's to become of me now… but I have to find somewhere to stay for awhile and tomorrow… when I see that man again…I'll ask.' _

* * * *

More to add to the list. Battousai slowly strode along the road on the path that he had tread so many times that he couldn't remember a night when he didn't set foot on it. His scar bled like a curse taking its toll and he ignored it while the damned poison liquid dripped from his chin. Hearing rushing footsteps from behind, he turned into an alley. 

 "Hey!" 

He turned around and faced a young woman in school uniform. Fierce amber eyes meet brown eyes. He remained silent. _'What does she want?'  The girl didn't look like any threat. Her ki told him that she was no stronger than a frightened rabbit. Her short brown hair was tucked behind her ears and her eyes focused on him with a deathly glare. _

 "Why did you do it?" She asked. In her hands she firmly held a bokken. "Why did you kill my family a week ago? Why didn't you spare my younger brother?! Why didn't you spare any of them?!" Battousai figured that she must have been a witness. He drew out his sword. 

 "You dare follow me to meet your death." Battousai said coldly, "You are futile." Even with his deathly gaze and his icy tone, the girl didn't budge from her stance or did her anger subside to fear. Slightly amused, he asked, "Aren't you afraid?" 

 "Why should I be?" The girl replied. "I've seen death. I've heard death. What use would it be for me to run in fear? We all end up in the same fate in the end." 

He charged using part of his strength and attacked her. Remarkably, she dodged. The girl had just managed to escape with a part of the flesh on her arm spit open. The putrid smell of blood once again was released to Battousai's senses. He tried to blank his mind from the disgust he felt. 

The girl dropped her bokken and stood there with an emotionless gaze. Her haunting eyes stared right into Battousai's. Warm crimson fluid flowed along the curved of her arm and dripped from her fingertips. "How can you kill someone so easily?" She questioned. She bowed her head. "I… I'm always weak…. What do I do?" Her voice was in despair as she staggered and fell onto her knees. 

Battousai showed no expression and advanced to the final blow. He leapt into the air. "You are to cease existing."

* * * *

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but believe it or not, I had an eye operation so it was no computers… or manga… or drawing… or reading for awhile. #-^x Still have a patch over my eye! It's pretty cool… Ahem. Besides that, I've edited Chapter One at the very, very bad written fight scene. I had a read through it and I couldn't stand it… hopefully that part was a bit better. I've also changed the genre for this fanfic, it'll from now on be Romance/Angst. ^-^x

**Califpinay3001: **Sorry about the fight scene… I think that I should've made it a bit more detailed (that's why I edited it) … anyways, thanks for reading! #-^x 

**Gaby: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! #o^x

**Lynnie6: **Waa! Thanks! I'm overjoyed! You like this fic so far? *proud* Thanks! #.^x

**Tsugoi**** Karkarlena: Oh no, its in Japan, I didn't realize that I had written fork and spoon… #.-; Oh well, in Japan I think that they also use those utensils… #.-; Boy, you sure are observant. **

**Silver Knight 7: **I've updated as soon as I could. #-^x Thanks for reading. 

**Nee-chan: **Thanks for the advice… #.-; I kinda had to redo the first chapter for this fic quite a number of times… I think I lost track or something, well, hope this chapter was better. #-^x

Thanks for R/R! I hope to update again soon so until then…

~ Cherry Chibi


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

Behind My Back – Chapter Three – By Cherry Chibi

 'A Promise made in Dreams'

* * * *

_The girl dropped her bokken and stood there with an emotionless gaze. Her haunting eyes stared right into Battousai's. Warm crimson fluid flowed along the curved of her arm and dripped from her fingertips. "How can you kill someone so easily?" She questioned. She bowed her head. "I… I'm always weak…. What do I do?" Her voice was in despair as she staggered and fell onto her knees. _

_Battousai showed no expression and advanced to the final blow. He leapt into the air. "You are to cease existing."_

 "No!" A surprise attack from behind the girl caught Battousai off guard. "Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu - Hawatari!" Another person from nowhere had crossed her wrists in front of her forehead and trapped the sword with the back of her hands – Protecting the injured girl. She twisted her wrists, pulled the sword from Battousai and threw him to the ground. 

_ 'She's the girl from the Akabeko…' _Battousai got to his feet feeling enraged that someone like a mere waitress could get the best of him. "You won't do that again." 

 "Of course I won't." Kaoru replied before turning her attention the injured girl, "What are you doing here Tsubame?! Run!" Kaoru shouted. Tsubame nodded hesitantly and rushed out of the alley. 

 "You're risking your life for nothing," Battousai said, Kaoru quickly replied showing no signs of regret. Her tone was clear and controlled which only added fuel to Battousai's fire of confusion and anger. He couldn't kill her, since his sword was in her hands.

 "I won't become your victim. Nor will she. Did you know that Tsubame's the one who works to keep her remaining family alive? They're poor don't you know? You killed her parents and younger brother." She held Battousai's sword in her hands tightly. 

 "Why don't you kill me then?" Battousai questioned. "If you're seeking revenge for those I've killed." The wind howled almost like adding drama to the scene. Thunder roared from a distance. Kaoru threw the sword on the ground and allowed it to clatter at Battousai's feet. 

 "I have no intention to kill." Kaoru said, "After all, who would serve you at the Akabeko late at night?" Battousai instantly hated her act of innocence. In ways, he thought that the girl was an overconfident brat. "It was nice to meet you tonight _again, strangely enough, our first encounter tonight wasn't at the Akabeko." Sarcasm had dripped from her tone. Kaoru turned her back to him and walked out of the alley. A few final hesitant steps before a sudden pause. Kaoru glanced over her shoulder only to find Battousai gone. _

* * * *

_ 'Why?' _Battousai fumed while he packed his clothing into his closet. He growled frustrated as her deep blue eyes haunted his memory, almost like a spell in its making. _'Why would she even dare forgive me like that? Many others would have killed me…or would've been killed…'_

He sat on the edge of his bed. _'Why is she so different?' His fingers traced along his scalp while running through his red hair. _'Why did I let her escape?'__

* * * *

 "I'm sorry that I couldn't offer you something better Kaoru…" Tae said as she led Kaoru to a room upstairs of the Akabeko. "It's just that money has gone tight after some customers stopped cominghere because of the dreadful incident…" She slid open the shouji door revealing a small room made in traditional style. A futon lay in the center of the small lonely room with a window opposite of it and a fairly small closet near the door's left upon entering. 

 "No, this is perfect!" Kaoru said honestly to cheer Tae up, "I can just put a bit of my touch and that's all." 

 "That's alright then… you do know this place like the back of your hand, so no point telling you where the bathroom is…" Tae said. "I know! To make up for this… I'll go shopping for you tomorrow!" 

 "Oh no! I don't think that's necessary!" Kaoru said aloud. Tae giggled. 

 "No, no, no, I'll go shopping alright." She winked at Kaoru, "I can't leave you wearing the same thing everyday!" Kaoru blushed lightly. Tae calmed herself and dipped into much more serious matters. "So, is Tsubame alright? It was so unexpected for her to do such a thing."

 "Police are asking questions… she's just saying that she had been attacked by thieves or something… that's all." Kaoru said quietly. "I'm kind of relieved that she isn't going to say anything about the assassin… after all, I think that it would only make matters worse for her."

 "I understand you caring for Tsubame but… Are you protecting him?" Tae asked with a hint of mischief. 

 "I'm not protecting him!" Kaoru said, "I just don't want Tsubame to get herself into trouble… this assassin kills those who witness or know too much of him or for the man he works for." 

Tae nodded understandingly. "You should rest, it's been an exhausting night for you I'd imagine." Kaoru smiled. When the shouji door slid shut, she crashed her smile and turned to face the distant wall. _'This is… hopeless… Sanosuke, how do I contact you now?' _She slid onto the futon and covered herself. _'I'm… alone… again…' _

~*~

_Kaoru woke to find herself in a room entirely white, several tools like syringes and scalpels were stacked neatly on the white marble benches. Then, two men entered the room dressed in uniform and their eyes shaded with sunglasses. _

_ "Kaoru," Her father spoke in a cold tone. "The doctor says that you're ill…"_

_ "I'm not sick! I don't feel it…" Kaoru replied with a smile of assurance. "Really!" Suddenly, the other man placed a familiar bottle into her hands. "What is this?" Her father held a small mirror before her eyes. She gasped. "I-I… I have…"_

_ "Blue eyes." _

_ "No! That isn't right! You're just trying to trick me!" Kaoru shouted outraged. "You must have snuck contact lenses on me! You know I have brown eyes!" She blinked furiously and jumped off the bed. _

_ "Look," The other man grabbed her shoulders and flung her into a sitting position on the bed. "You're going to have to accept it and take your medication or else the government is going to have to do what they did you your damned mother!"_

_ "M-mama…?" _

_ "They'll kill you mercilessly too…"_

_ "Kaoru…"_

_Kaoru looked at the doorway. "Sanosuke! Help me! Tell them that they're wrong!" Sanosuke shook his head slowly with uncertainty, he was in a position where he couldn't go against his father. She gritted her teeth and held the bottle in her hands. "Just because mama left behind a-a gift for me doesn't mean that you have to treat me like a freak!" Kaoru suddenly glared at her father. "All these years you treated mama so badly! I-I don't understand you!" She felt like she was hanging onto a cliff with only one hand. "No!" She threw the bottle and it smashed against the wall. "I won't have it!" _

_ "There's nothing I can do." Her father suddenly turned his back on her and left, taking Sanosuke by the shoulder and leading him away. _

_ "You'll have to learn the hard way." One of the uniformed men muttered with the slyness reeking from his words. He closed the door and locked in. _

~*~

 "Sanosuke!" Kaoru sat upright. Beads of sweat forming on her flushed cheeks, forehead and neck. _'I…I feel…ugh…' _She pulled her legs up close her chest and rested her chin upon her knees. _'After that day… I was so convinced that I was sick and unclean… I started taking the medication…but now… now I wonder, am I? Or is it something else that the government finds a threat?' _

She closed her eyes while disturbing images melted on the walls of the room and the walls of her mind. _'I see things… I feel things… in fact, this 'sickness' must of heighten my senses to make me feel things that seem crazy… but somehow they're always becoming true…' Her heart pounded as her thoughts rebounded to the amber eyed man. The eerie aura that had sighed into the atmosphere when she spoke to him until she walked away, it had held sorrow which clarified that this assassin was not one who was bloodthirsty or greedy for wealth or power. _

_ 'Behind the hard look of his eyes… I could see pain.' _Kaoru felt the images coat the walls and surroundings in the darkness of her mind. She could've sworn that the same scent of pine and blood returned along with eerie sad aura. She glanced at the clock hanging off the wall and laid back. _'It's only __5am__ now…'_

~*~

_Blood… everywhere… bones in mountains…Kaoru tread up the hills, her feet sinking and slipping every time her feet pressed against the loose bones. She looked on and saw a man walking ahead of her, his clothes in tatters, red hair swayed; drenched in blood. Kaoru ran, she ran faster but she couldn't reach him. _

_ "Ke-," Kaoru's voice worked on its own. "Kenshin! Stop!" _

_The scenario around her changed within a swerve of the harsh storm. The sun was scorching the grounds. A tall man wearing a white cloak over his shoulders shouted and young Battousai. _

_ "Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu is a killing sword technique! A sword is used to kill! The day I saved you was with my sword but I killed many. However, they were human. The art of the sword is the art of killing. No matter what words or titles are placed upon it, that is its only truth!" _

_Kaoru's wide eyes stared at the tall man. His face was shadowed and couldn't be seen. However, she saw Battousai, only young but he had made his own choices. The boy stood there while his master turned his back on him and left. "Kenshin Himura, go wherever you wish. I no longer care what you do." _

_ "Kenshin…" Kaoru walked slowly, treading on the snow, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you. I promise."_

~*~

 "Here's your next task." Iizuka said while he handed the black envelope to Battousai. "I heard that you had an exceptional opponent... the person threw you to the ground…" He grinned when Battousai growled and sharply replied. 

 "It was negligence." Battousai said, "A girl like her can never harm me." He led Iizuka to the door for his leave. Iizuka shrugged but looked amused from the new little bit of information he had received. 

 "I hope that you silenced her." When Battousai shot him his deathly glare, Iizuka swallowed his tongue, "Alright, see you then." He walked and vanished into the darkness of the halls. Battousai closed the door abruptly. Why did the fool have to bring up the topic again? It had been that damn girl who had made his mind ponder and confused, just by using an oddly worded sentence. It had felt like she had added salt to his wounds without meaning to.

_ ' It was nice to meet you tonight _again_, strangely enough, our first encounter tonight wasn't at the Akabeko'_

Where did he meet her then? The only places that he had gone to that night were the Akabeko then the Kamiya mansion. He slumped onto the black sofa and stared into nothing. 

_ 'Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu – Hawatari!' _

His eyes widened. 'Kamiya' was the surname of the family, did she have any relation to them? How did she learn such a technique? _'But if she does have any relations to Mr. Kamiya… then why does she work as a waitress?' _ It was complicated already. He felt a migraine arise. _'Katsura had told me who was in the Kamiya family… he didn't mention about any cousins or nieces let alone any other daughters…unless…' _

His confusion burned more. _'Unless I failed to kill the daughter…what do I do about her now? Do I complete the task tonight?' He remained still for a long while thinking through. How was this problem going to be solved?_

* * * *

 "Kaoru! Look at what I've gotten you!" Tae entered Kaoru's room holding onto to two stuffed shopping bags. She placed them in front of Kaoru and opened them. Inside revealed several pieces of casual and formal clothing. "I thought that you would need a fresh start." 

Kaoru looked amazed yet guilty. "Thank you Tae."

 "Now, I have to get back to work so why don't you have a look at them? And, don't mind about the prices, it came from what I owe you for all of the late night work you do without pay…" Tae said while she left. 

Kaoru slowly pulled out several shirts, skirts, pants and dresses as well as socks and a couple pairs of shoes. _'Tae sure loves to shop…' Kaoru thought. __'I might as well… WHAT?!' She held up a velvet black formal gown up and gawked at the price tag – one hundred and ten dollars. _'Alright, now… I don't think that she should have gone that far…' __

As quick as she had felt the shock of the price come, a smell appeared in the air. Pine. Not yet stained with blood. _'He must be here… or coming…' _Kaoru thought. _'Hang on, how do I know that?' _She felt something stir in her stomach and her head throbbed. _'I… forgot to take my medicine with me!' Without her medication, it meant that she was going to have to deal with all of her crazy thoughts and crazy senses…_

She noticed the time – four o'clock. _'No time to worry about anything now, I have to get changed for my shift…' _Kaoru changed into her waitress uniform, neatened her hair and added her favourite indigo ribbon. She slipped out of the bedroom and walked downstairs. "Tae! I'm starting my shift!" 

 "Oh?" Tae popped a tray into the kitchen. "Ok, go and take the order for booth number 2!" Kaoru obeyed and rushed out to the booth.

 "Good afternoon, may I take your order or would you like the usual?" Kaoru asked politely to a regular customer. She recorded the customer's request before hurrying back into the kitchen to place the order in. 

 "Kaoru?" 

Kaoru turned around and found a waitress with a bandaged arm. "Tsubame? How are you?" She was taken aback when Tsubame bowed so low that her brown hair hid her face. "Tsubame?"

 "I'm sorry for acting so foolish the other night sensei." 

 "It's alright." Kaoru said, "Just take it as a lesson you had to learn, stand straight Tsubame, we're working now which means we're both on the same level." She helped Tsubame to straight upright and smiled. "Now, we better get to work!" 

Time passed quickly and was swallowed into the late afternoon. Customers' numbers slowly grew less. Kaoru rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "Today seemed a bit busy…" The other waitresses were ending their shifts while others were coming in for their turn. 

 "Well, I think you're shift is finished!" Tae said; pleased about how the day had gone so far. 

 "Oh, alright," Kaoru said, "But I think I'll keep working anyway, there's not much else I have to do." Tae looked at Kaoru strangely. "It's not unusual for me to be working extra! Plus, I think the amount of money you spent for all that clothing is costing far more than whatever amount I've earned." 

 "We're good friends Kaoru!" Tae said, "I don't mind helping you out! I'm sure that you would've done the same for me! In any case, I'll just be in the kitchen!" 

Right enough, the entrance doors swung open as Battousai entered. _'He's arrived early…' _Without hesitation Kaoru approached the booth where he usually sat with the notepad and pen in hand. "Good evening." She said with a smile. 

Battousai looked at Kaoru with a cold expression but inside his mind, he was curious to why the girl would be smiling. After all, couldn't she recall the other night's event?

 "I assume the usual sir?" Kaoru asked. 

 "No. I'll have 2 bottles of warmed sake." Battousai said in a low tone. "This time you're joining me." His expression told Kaoru more than asked. However, Kaoru passed on the order and took a seat opposite of him. 

* * * *

AN: Thanks everyone! ^-^x My eye patch is off! I can see better again! Hehe!

**Lynnie6**: Thank you! Doumo arigatou go zai masu! *bows* ^o^x I'll tell you that this fic will be a long one! I'm really, really happy that you like my fic! (BTW, thanks, I feeling a hell of a lot better now) Hope you like this chapter! 

Until next time,

Cherry Chibi.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

Behind My Back - Chapter Four - By Cherry Chibi

'Illusions'

* * * *

_"I assume the usual sir?" Kaoru asked. _

_"No. I'll have 2 bottles of warmed sake." Battousai said. "This time you're joining me." His expression told Kaoru more than asked. However, Kaoru passed on the order and took a seat opposite of him. _

"Your name?" Battousai started in the most unreadable tone. Kaoru shifted uncomfortably. Was he playing games with her? An assassin should know everyone in the family's name. Battousai had decided to come earlier than usual, even though he didn't necessarily like the idea in the first place. There were many, many questions that were to be answered and there was only one person who can clarify. 

"Kaoru." 

"Surname?" 

"Kamiya." Kaoru smiled. Tsubame came holding a tray with Battousai's order. When she placed it onto the table, Battousai eyed her strangely. She glanced at Kaoru with a flushed look before turning back to Battousai. 

"I apologize for the other night. Please, enjoy." Tsubame placed a small cup in front of Battousai and then Kaoru. She diligently poured the sake and while pouring for Kaoru, she said, "I hope you enjoy Kamiya-sensei." She left leaving a peaceful aura. The young girl had sometimes really was unpredictable, being a kendo instructor for Tsubame, Kaoru had learnt that although Tsubame may appear as a shy and low confident girl, inside, she really was quite the opposite. 

"My student." Kaoru said when she recognized Battousai's confused gaze. "I teach kendo to her since she had asked me to." Kaoru lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip. The bitter taste covered her tongue within moments but had a subtle sweetness to it. "May I ask what is your name?" She had just gripped a thought that the assassin was too used to getting answers rather than answering, she watched as Battousai's hard look turned slightly stonier. 

Battousai hesitated for a few moments. He swallowed the cup full of sake in one gulp. The girl was smarter than she looked. Even if the girl had a short fuse, sometimes irrational with her choices, something helped her to balance those to make her see more than a average person. "Kenshin." 

"Kenshin." Kaoru thought for a moment. _'Where have I heard of that name? I'm sure that I was told.' _She poured some sake into Battousai's cup, the clear liquid poured smoothly and at that moment, it just clicked. "I remember! Kenshin Himura the man who was taught Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu by that tall man in the white cloak." Kaoru sat back and straightened her uniform dress. She had wandered off into her own world and hadn't realized Battousai's narrow eyes of suspicion. "But." Confusion clouded her eyes and her face paled. _'It was true? That dream did have fact?'_

"How did you know?" Battousai questioned abruptly. "Who told you?" Wasn't there a way to keep that girl in a still position? He was getting agitated further and further by every moment that the girl was wasting. 

"It was only a dream." Kaoru said. A voice within nagged her. Confirming that what she had seen in that dream was more than it seemed. A voice confirmed that her mother was right, whatever she had was not an 'illness'. "A dream! It was only a dream!" Her hands gripped onto the edge of the table. 

_'It was only a dream! How can I know something like that? I never knew him! We're complete strangers! A person doesn't go around dreaming about another's past! It's not right!' _She pushed herself from her seat and stormed out of the restaurant, completely forgetting about that man she had left behind. She walked at a fast pace along the busy street. The sky darkened and one by one, stars sprayed into appearance. 

There were too many questions. There were just too many for her to handle. 

Too many things in mind.

Too many things happening all at once.

Too many.

Too. many.

Without being aware of her surroundings, she stepped into a dark alley still in the depths of thought. '_It's not an illness.' _An ebony shadow casting over brought her to an abrupt halt. She looked up and knew that she wasn't going to be able to be at ease for a long while. A headache emerged. 

The man stood tall and wore an expensive outfit. His face was not hard and stony like Battousai but rather a gentle and calm expression. In his eyes, Kaoru saw differently. He was a dangerous man. Not precisely one that kills but still dangerous. Not too far behind was a black limousine parked with two body guards waiting for their boss. 

"You must be Kaoru Kamiya. We finally meet." Silence took place upon the man and everything else except for Kaoru's mind. Her head throbbed. She heard screams in her head while blood polluted the air around her. The atmosphere tightened and strangled her as if she was wearing a skin tight outfit that had decided to shrink on her. _'What is this?! This isn't right. why do these affects have to come now?' _She backed away from him slowly, step by step. She recognized him at an instant. 

The man spoke. His voice young and had a flare to it. "I'm Katsura Kogoro." 

"I know who you are!" Kaoru replied sharply. "Whatever you want from me, I have no business with you!" She didn't want to return to the life of politics. She had grown tired of being mentioned on the media as well as being succumbed by wealth and the like. For only once, did she just wanted to be away from everything. Just to be herself. Just to be happy like she had been years before. 

Fear struck her gut when she suddenly saw flashes of stilled images. One of him injecting something into her neck. One of her at night. She thought that she had felt her lips warm for a moment. She drew herself away from such thoughts of confusion when they had only added onto the throbbing headache she was receiving. 

"I'm afraid, that is not possible." Katsura said calmly. Too calmly. Kaoru shook her head in disbelief and ran only to have her wrist grabbed into a tight hold. 

She pulled hard and tried to break free. "Let go of me!" She didn't want to get into the hold of another damn politician. _'It's this thing I have. it has to be. why am I getting crazy thoughts in my head? Why do I smell and hear things? Why do I get such a headache?'_

"I have a proposition to make with you, concerning Battousai of course." The man said calmly. Kaoru stopped struggling and gave her wrist a final useless tug. She forced her eyes to meet his. "Kaoru, I can assure you, you will be grateful." Kaoru didn't see a man from behind approach them slowly with his sword drawn ready to kill. 

"Katsura. why?" Kaoru questioned. Why would her father's ex-rival politician want to help her? Was there are trick to it? "No one ever wants to see the likes of me on the streets. I'm just a strange experiment in the eyes of the government, I know that." Tears rimmed the lower part of her blue eyes as traumas returned painfully slowly. 

The assassin was only metres away and was going to make the kill within a couple of minutes. A glimmer of angst submerged into Katsura's eyes, they held secrets which were only told to a chosen few. The daughter of sorrow was truly, bringing him back a memory of a lost happiness. He couldn't do it. Katsura shook his head slowly and the assassin understood.

The red haired man sheathed his sword smoothly. 

"This government is filled with dirt. There is nothing in it for anyone but only for them, nowadays, it's only about the money and popularity." Katsura said with loathe. "I bear you no ill-will Kaoru. But I will do what I must to rise to power and correct the mistakes. Make sure you're ready within two days." He turned his back to stop the young woman from seeing his eyes. For a moment, the brown shade had flickered blue. 

"Wait a moment! You can't just do that! I'm not going to be another toy to anyone!" Kaoru stammered to a halt when the scent of pine floated into the air and a feeling that what she was going to hear soon was going to hurt her more than she thought. 

"Interesting words you use, Kaoru." Katsura said. "A toy? I wonder why you chose that word out of many." Kaoru bit her lower lip and refused to say anymore. Katsura smirked. "As I said, the government now has more dirt than anything. But because of their power and wealth, they could easily cover their tracks. Kaoru, you have an ability that can help my cause, you can become the sheathe which hides our dark roots." 

Kaoru's migraine pounded and rung in her head at that moment the word 'sheathe' was said. Her hand swung to the crown of her head and held tightly. Essences swirled into a cocktail in the air. Blood. Pine. White Plum. "I. don't understand." She muttered.

"You'll understand when you turn around." Katsura said. Kaoru turned around and found Battousai standing there with a awestruck look upon his face. Rapidly, her migraine slowly vanished along with all of the sudden sensations except for a sharp prick in her shoulder. 

* * * * 

Suddenly the girl's blue eyes faded to brown and her figure and face changed. '_Tomoe.'_ A smile on her lips. He took a couple of steps hesitantly forward. The essence of White Plum. As abrupt as the image came, it'd gone. Soon Tomoe was gone and Kaoru had returned. What had just happened? Was he seeing things? "Katsura?" Battousai saw Katsura pull out a syringe from Kaoru's neck-shoulder area. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed hard onto the cobblestone ground. 

"Take her back to your place." Katsura said while the body guards escorted him to the vehicle. "Keep her out of sight from the government and the public. I'll have Iizuka deliver her things." 

"So you don't want me to finish my task from last time?" Battousai questioned. Katsura shook his head. 

"And about you're task tonight, I've decided to change that. Take care of Kaoru instead, her intuitive instincts are running higher than usual," Katsura said. Battousai picked up the sense that there was some sort of secrecy in Katsura's tone. He didn't even understand what Katsura had meant by 'intuitive instincts are running higher'. "Ah. Kikuno. it was my mistake." Katsura's eyes looked troubled and their mystical colour flickered between the lines of brown and blue. The car door slammed and sped back onto the streets after a long screech. 

Soon after the vehicle was long gone, Battousai approached the girl and carefully lifted her up. _'Am I crazy?' _Battousai thought, _'Believing that I saw Tomoe for that moment.' _He heard the girl in his arms mumble something before resting her head against him. _'But why do I keep thinking back to Tomoe?' _

Quickly, he took her back into his hidden parked black Mercedes E-320 car. He opened the back door and laid the girl inside. He closed up before settling himself into the drivers seat and driving smoothly back to the apartment. 

"Ma.ma." Kaoru mumbled like a kitten calling for it's mother. 

Battousai at the rear view mirror down at Kaoru's face for that short moment. _'They say that a person's current situation about life would be expressed when they sleep.' _Kaoru's small frown and her despaired expression reminded him of someone, _'Why does she seem so much like her?' _ Then he turned around a corner that led to a suburb where there were rarely any streetlight to brighten the streets. 

It was going to be quite a while before he was going to get back to the place. He didn't want any of the other bastards to start spreading rumours of him bringing a girl home. He turned the vehicle into the car park and stopped in his reserved spot. Glad that no one could actually recognize him through the tinted windows, he sat back and waited for another ten minutes. 

_"Would you. ever stop killing?" Tomoe asked Battousai while arranging a bouquet of flowers into a vase. She had avoided making eye contact with him while asking._

_"No," Battousai replied, "I've been brought up holding the sword. therefore I'll die by it, Katsura would require me to use it until the end." He continued cutting the vegetables into neat slices. He heard Tomoe's gentle sigh. _

_"You're life sounds so easy. only following orders." Tomoe said. She checked over the arrangement of flowers. Battousai tried to ignore her comment. "If I had asked you. would you stop?"_

_Battousai was silent after that. He wouldn't. Because he wanted to change the era and bring a much more better one for the unfortunate. Tomoe had stopped and gazed at him with a distant look in her eyes. She knew the answer and it only saddened her heart for she knew what he soon will have to convey. _

_"Only time will tell. you have to know that I won't be here for any longer." Tomoe said. "Then. you'll meet someone who shares my pain, you'll know when you see her." She smiled gently. "I just hope she doesn't suffer too much guilt."_

_Battousai stopped and looked up at her, he couldn't read her mood.  _

Kaoru pressed her forearm against the leather car seat to support her upper body. Energy had drained from her muscles and she could barely hold herself still. Her mind however, was wide awake and she slowly tried to examine her suddenly new scenario. 

Her blurry vision slowly adjusted to the darkness. Two amber lights aimed right at her. What were they? Cat's eyes? When her vision focused she could feel herself tense. "Where am I?" Was all she could breathe out. Although she meant to speak normally, her body failed her and the words only came out a harsh whisper. For a moment, Battousai had transformed into a person she had once really loved. 

Battousai noticed, even though the only source of luminance was the moonlight, that Kaoru's sorrow surfaced again and she just stared at him with adoration and hurt. She stared into the face of the deceased man from years ago. His face was just the way she had pictured it in her mind every now and then. It was still the same face that she had fallen for. "Akira." She whispered. 

* * * *

AN: Thanks everyone! I've sincerely been so busy. *I'm getting into the later years of high school* But I know one thing, I'm gonna try really hard to improve my writing so please, I need your help. If you have an idea or know a way that I can improve on my writing, please tell me. Please!!!

**Nee-chan: **No worries! *Cherry is a hard worker and will update whenever! And she will update all of her stories!* ^-^x Thanks for reviewing!!!!!!! (and for helping me improve a bit.)

**Rose Kurama1:** Thank you! I'm really happy that you like this story! And yeah, I thought that people would get confused at the chappy with the girl with the brown hair, but it all works out! ^-^x and yeah! The other characters will be in this fic too! *but it will be a while.*

**Kik****-ting: **Doesn't really matter if you've reviewed yet or not. You have now!!! *clears throat* I'm not sure how you got the idea that Kaoru is gonna die. but maybe. ^-^x Thanks for r/r!!!!

**Lynnie6: **Sensei? But.. No more sharp objects for me? *sobs* But. but. me like my swords and my kunai and my kodachi. *turns head* O.Ox *squeals* Sakabatou!!! *runs towards it* Lol. Thanks for reviewing!!! ^o^x

**Female Tsukasa: **Kaoru's eyes were originally brown for scientific/anatomy (if that's what the subject is called.) reasons. But because of her ability combined with the medication, it changes her eye colour to blue. Hope that explains it. ^-^x

Ja, arigatou mina! Until next time,

Cherry Chibi.


	5. Chapter Five

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

Behind My Back – Chapter Five – By Cherry Chibi

 'Midnight Meeting'

* * * *

_Battousai noticed, even though the only source of luminance was the moonlight, that Kaoru's sorrow surfaced again and she just stared at him with adoration and hurt. She stared into the face of the deceased man from years ago. His face was just the way she had pictured it in her mind every now and then. It was still the same face that she had fallen for. "Akira…" She whispered. _

His amber eyes stiffened into ice and his expression turned harder. It was the only thing he could do to show that he was in no mood to play any stupid games. Or it was the only reaction he could give into an uncomfortable situation. 

Kaoru drowsily pushed herself upright, her body was so loose that her head tilted over one shoulder and the only parts that seemed to have any life were her hands trying to support the load. "Where am I?" Her blue eyes had somehow darkened to the depths of sapphire towards black or brown – the colour of Katsura's eyes. 

_ 'If she has that effect with the drug, then she and Katsura have something in common.' _ Whatever connection that Kaoru had with Katsura, it wasn't any that would be as obvious as that. It was much more complex that what Battousai could even think about. Truth is, he didn't bother, he believed that he was only a shadow assassin with no other skills than to kill, so that meant that he didn't require to obtain any information about his boss or anyone. In his mind, in the world he grew up in, it was every man for himself. 

Ten minutes was up and Battousai climbed out of the car with a sweeping motion so smooth yet quick that Kaoru didn't have any time to gather information of her surroundings. The man's strong arms pulled her out of the car and hoisted her over his shoulder. Lassitude had drooled through her system and painted the walls of her muscles. Once again, her vision was blurred by the wet droopy fuzzes and slowly blocked out all light.  

* * * *

 "Are you sure about your decision Katsura?" Iizuka questioned his boss cautiously. "Battousai is the best we have and..." Katsura gestured for Iizuka to take a seat before the grand wooden desk. The room was dimmed with only flares of golden yellow wavering across the walls from the fireplace. The room was beating with the sounds of ticking from the clock hanging on the wall. 

 "I'm sure." Katsura said. "I had made a promise to Kikuno that I will protect our child at all costs." He lifted a class of wine and swerved the liquid inside the glass. Iizuka looked slightly amused at Katsura's mood. 

 "So… what you're saying is…" Iizuka slowly stated. Katsura had always been secretive about his personal life. No one had ever known much about the mysterious family that Katsura had, not to mention how he had always been able to predict when and where a person was going to be. 

 "What he is saying that Kaoru Kamiya is really Katsura's child." Takasugi said while entering the office. He made himself comfortable upon a spare seat beside Iizuka. "Katsura, everything is ready for your next speech." Takasugi was one of Katsura's closest colleagues and had played a role in Battousai's upbringing. 

 "Good." 

 "Speaking of your plans for Battousai…" Takasugi said, "Why do you plan such a way that may interfere with Battousai's work? It was your idea in the first place that he was to kill the Kamiya child." The tall thin man ruffled the side of his black hair and eyed his boss carefully. 

 "That was before I had realized that she had the ability as well." Katsura said, "Not only has she inherited the ability of having the higher intuition but she has the same burning desire to get out of the living hell of the blinding confusion the government has caused for her like Kikuno…" The other two men only smiled slowly, Kikuno had been a beautiful woman. She was the one who had stopped Katsura from descending into madness in the first place and their memories of her were always happy ones. 

 "Then why didn't you do her the favour of ending her life then and there?" Iizuka questioned. 

 "I saw Kikuno in her and I couldn't… besides," A small smile touched Katsura's lips with malice, "I believe that she can be of good use." He took a sip from the glass of wine and placed it back down on the desk. 

 "Do you have any intention of telling her the truth?" Takasugi questioned. He was inquiring about Katsura's relations with Kaoru. 

 "No… not yet." Katsura said, "Let her get acquainted first with her new lifestyle, I believe that she can give the Choshu more strength with her ability." Sometimes, Katsura had seemed like a bastard. He was unpredictable. One moment he could be a compassionate man while the next, he was a complete cruel torturer. His moods changed with time and it seemed that his eyes did too. That was one of the reasons to why he had gained so much fear and respect from those below him. Except for one… 

No one had ever dared to glare at him in the eye with as much cruelty or strength as the one and only Battousai. The two men were always on equal ground in situations of power and strength, except Battousai accepted his position in following orders and killing. 

 "I believe that I know who can help with that." Takasugi said with a cheerful grin. 

Iizuka sighed and shook his head slowly. "I knew this would come in sooner or later." 

Katsura leaned forward and clasped his hands over the surface of the smooth polished wood. "I believe I know too." 

* * * *

Battousai laid the resting innocent being on the bed and covered the limp form. He stepped back and leaned against the grey stained wall. Innocence. He wanted to laugh at the irony of that word. It was hard to believe that these days, the people called anyone who hasn't broken any law, innocent. 

Scheming. Lies. Betrayal. Hate. Jealousy. Rivalry. Anything that people used that had been enough to harm another person's life was far from being called innocent. Not necessarily breaking any laws meant loss of innocence. That was what he believed until he had laid eyes upon this woman. 

Before Battousai could swim any deeper into his thoughts, the phone rang. He hurried out of the room and answered it. "What?"

_"Battousai, come to the Underground Akabeko now." _Katsura said on the other line._ "There are some things that I would like to go over with you." _

"What about the girl?" Battousai questioned. 

_"She'll be fine, just leave her there." _

* * * *

The noise from the partying lunatics behind the wooden door exploded into the room, a waitress with a tray of sake bottles and cups entered. Battousai recognized her immediately. 

"I've brought your order Katsura sir," Tae said calmly. She placed the tray on the table, bowed politely and hurried out of the room, it gave Battousai the hint that Tae wasn't really the kind of person who wanted to be around criminals. 

The loud commotion of partying men was muffled when another woman who had just rushed into the room slid the thick wooden door shut. Her shoulder length flowing black hair was tied back into a low ponytail and she was dressed in office clothing. "I had never realized how much noise they made…" She said with a sigh of weariness. 

 "Are you tired my dear?" Takasugi asked his her gently. His warm words made her auburn eyes shine happily. The woman smiled and shook her head. She obediently sat beside Takasugi at the square table. On one side Katsura was seated quietly while on the next side, Battousai occupied the spot. 

 "Now that everything is ready," Katsura said, "Let's begin. Battousai, I have arrangements for Kaoru." Battousai gave a small nod of acknowledgment. He took note of how the table had been set up. Besides the sake bottles, there were bowls and chopsticks. It was going to be a long evening.

 "I'm not sure whether you have noticed Kaoru's uniqueness but," Katsura's eyes flashed blue for a moment, "She'll be staying at your apartment for awhile." Battousai opened his mouth to speak but Katsura interjected quickly. "Uno, I trust that you will help Kaoru settle in?" 

 "Yes, I've organized the changes that have been required for room 223." Uno replied. A clever smile crossed the twenty nine year old. "I've also arranged for the training sessions that you have requested too." 

Battousai didn't like where the conversation was going at all. Room 223 just happened to be his room and he thought about what Uno had meant when she said 'changes'. "Ah… Battousai, sounds like you're going to have a young woman occupying your apartment too." Takasugi said with a teasing tone. 

 "Why don't you give the damn girl her own room?" Battousai questioned curtly. "I'm sure that she'll prefer that too." He preferred his own private space and he didn't need a stranger occupying it as well. 

 "We do understand that you don't want her to interrupt your personal space Battousai," Uno said a bit too sweetly, "But every woman would want to feel safe. Especially in a place filled with brutal, thirsty men." 

 "She does have a point Battousai." Katsura said, "Kaoru would move into the room soon. I'll give further explanations to this arrangement as time passes. But for now, Kaoru's memory of around the past week would be vague, she won't know everything so you'll have to help out with that." Katsura registered Battousai's stiff silence with a cool look before continuing. "Battousai, I trust that you're going to make sure that the Shinsengumi won't know anything about this?" 

Battousai replied with a small curt nod. The Shinsengumi were the Choshu's most deadliest enemy in the world of politics as well as the underworld. Battousai once had slight difficulty with one of the assassins but nevertheless, victory was his. 

 "Battousai, do you still have the black envelope that Iizuka had given you earlier?" Takasugi questioned suddenly. 

 "Yes." 

 "Get rid of it." Katsura said. 

Battousai eyed his master with a cold hard stare. Katsura had never ordered him to get rid of any of his assignments so why had this list been any different? Silence dripped and poured over the people before Uno cleared her throat gently. 

 "The list that you have received was a forged one, a friend of mine has informed me so." Uno said, "Iizuka is a traitor. We have no proof of that now but we're going to have to be careful from now on."

* * * *

**AN: **Doumo Arigatou go zai masu mina! *bows* Thanks for your support! I'm getting really excited about this fic and I'm gonna try to make the fic less confusing / complex. And if there is any way for me to improve or if you would just like to tell what didn't or did work please say so! ^-^x

**Kyki****: ***Ducks next attack* ^.-; Updated as soon as I could! Hehe, I get that word a lot… 'update'. Anyways, thanks for the review! Lol.

**Mav1: **Arigatou! I'll keep trying my best. ^-^x Thank you for reading!

**EnjerJoshin****: **Oh… sorry for causing the confusion. -.-; Well, thanks for your advice, I used your Shinsengumi idea... you see, I wasn't really sure about the groups since it has been a while since I last checked. ^-^x *bows* Arigatou! 

Until Next Time!

Cherry Chibi.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any creations from it so yeah.

Behind My Back – Chapter Six – By Cherry Chibi

 'Rough Beginning'

* * * *

_Battousai eyed his master with cold hard eyes. Katsura had never ordered him to get rid of any of his assignments. Silence dripped and poured over the people before Uno cleared her throat gently. _

_ "The list that you have received was a forged one, a friend of mine has informed me so." Uno said, "Iizuka is a traitor. We have no proof of that now but we're going to have to be careful from now on."_

* * * *

"Wake up." Kaoru heard a voice say. She shifted. Her arm felt like a doll's arm since it just she couldn't control it, it just flopped. _'I slept on in the wrong position...' _Kaoru thought. 

"Come on girl, let's get you up now." The person helped Kaoru get out of bed and stand straight. "Gosh, Katsura sure did drug you alright." Kaoru looked exhausted and her face was pale. "I'm going to have to clean you up, Battousai has made rice porridge so you better eat something afterwards ok?" Her auburn eyes smiled into Kaoru's blue eyes. 

"Who are you?" Kaoru questioned dopily. She unsteadily took steps out of the room. 

"My name is Uno. I'll be helping you settle in." Uno replied, she led Kaoru towards the bathroom and locking the door behind them. "Now, I hope you don't mind me helping."

Kaoru was still feeling the lassitude in her system and couldn't reply or even move properly. She still was able to gather her thoughts though. _'Where am I...' _Her thoughts were chilled when she felt cold water tracing over her bare skin. She shivered under the iciness.

Lately after Uno had cleaned Kaoru up and had Kaoru woken up completely, they were sitting at the dining table. Kaoru was eating slowly and hesitantly. Uno smiled gently. "Don't worry about the food, it isn't poison or anything." she said.

"I know but," Kaoru spoke quietly, "Why am I here?"

"Here?" Uno questioned. Kaoru nodded her head. The woman smiled to her and laughed lightly. "Battousai doesn't ever 'welcome' anyone into his apartment doesn't he?" Although the woman appeared nice and happy, Kaoru felt that Uno was really a lost person, she could see behind Uno's auburn eyes shielded windows to her soul, was a consistent worry and sorrow. 

She sighed and continued eating. Nowadays, Kaoru has yet to meet someone who was really happy such a dark world. Uno turned her eyes away. _'This girl is completely the same kind as Katsura, an Empath. I better not stay too long or else this girl will know too much about me.' _She stood from the table, "Kaoru, your things are in the bedroom. I'll see you soon." 

"Wait." Kaoru said. "Can you tell me why this man… Katsura, wants me to stay here? I vaguely remember that he said that I would 'cover the dark roots' of the Choshu, what does he mean?" 

"My, you have no idea how dark the world is..." Uno said quietly, almost to a whisper, "Every political group has their own criminals who are used to kill any threats. Katsura once explained to me about his abilities and Kikuno's..."

"My mother?" Kaoru asked. Uno nodded. 

"Kikuno had the Empath ability but hers had somehow evolved... she could heal a person spiritually. When the Kamiya politicians found out about her and you..." Uno stopped there. She gritted her teeth and felt her chest tighten at the thought. "Well, Katsura's hoping that you'll have something like your mother's." Uno then left the apartment room and closed the door behind her. 

 "Em-path…" Kaoru dropped the spoon into the bowl and stared at it. _'She was telling the truth.' _The deafening silence of the room accumulated in her ears. 

* * * *

Ripples formed as a droplet of blood fell into the puddle. Battousai walked away from the mess and towards back to the base. When he gets back, that girl he left there better not have messed up anything. He was feeling weary and needed a break. After the late night doing stupid things like baby sitting the drugged kid and having the pointless meeting with Katsura at the late hour really had left him in a foul mood. 

* * * *

Kaoru walked to the door and reached for the door knob, except it abruptly opened and caused her to trip. "Argh?!" She got onto her feet, sneering at Battousai without backing down. 

"Are you always so futile?" Battousai snapped back. He closed the door locked behind.

Kaoru eyed the streaks of blood on his clothing and face with thorns. "You're disgusting. I can't even believe that you would even consider yourself human." Her glare transfixed at his and it seemed to have gone on forever, like a decaying body that no one dares to touch. Kaoru was the first to break the contact. She stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Battousai growled. What was her problem?

He strode to the bathroom hastily and slammed the door shut behind him. 

* * * *

_'I never thought that I'd ever figure it out... how can I be so blind?' _She leaned against the door. _'Akira.' _She should have known from the very first moment that she had met him that he was the one who murdered Akira. Akira's life was counted upon Battousai's sword. When news of Akira's death reached her, she would've thought that when the day came she met that person, she would hate that man for the rest of her life and bring hell to him. 

_'How weak could I possibly get? I've always been weak anyway. Who would ever care for me?' _Kaoru heard footsteps on the other side. _'I can't do anything. I can't take revenge... I have to find another way.' _

She closed her eyes and stifled a sigh. _'An Empath?__ Uno really does make sense. But does that mean that I'm some sort of alien? Who am I kidding, I already am.' _She couldn't figure out how she had arrived at the apartment or the reason to why she was staying. 

* * * *

Later, at night, Battousai stopped at the bedroom door. Should he? Should he try to talk to her? Ask her why a part of Tomoe was with her? Anyway, the girl had no memory of their current situation but what Katsura had said about her memory didn't say how far back it went. He hesitated. The door opened slowly and Kaoru faced him seriously. "I..." Silence again. Time froze. Quietness deafened the surroundings. Transfixed in amber eyes. 

"How do you know Tomoe?" Battousai questioned with a stone face.

 "Tomoe was my guardian, she was…" Kaoru halted immediately. "Why should I answer you?!" Kaoru said curtly, "You should be answering me." Battousai stopped the urge to roll his eyes. How naïve. "Why? Why are stepping all over my life and destroying everything that I hold dear?" Blue eyes slightly narrowed with droplets forming at the corners. Battousai raised an eyebrow with agitation. "Why don't you kill me too huh? You're obviously no better than- than… my father! I bet that now he won't even look for me if I was missing right now!" Her hands raced to her neck when Battousai grabbed it with his right. 

"You have no right here in saying whatever." He growled. "I don't even get why you think you're such a know it all. I've never met someone who had irritated me as much as you." His deathly glare engulfed Kaoru and burned her with its icy fires. His tight grip on her neck loosened to avoid strangling her to death but she knew there'll be a bruise. Her neck pulsed with a thumping beat and she could smell blood strongly in the air. At that moment, if anyone else had smelt that rotting substance, they wouldn't have been able to hold in their dinner or whatever was in their stomachs. 

"Typical." Kaoru said ironically in a hoarse tone. "You enjoy killing don't you? Why else would you earn such a name in the underworld and be hired to kill so many people? A manslayer." In seconds she felt sharp venomous snake fangs sink into her body as she skid across the floor and his against the opposite wall . 

"I better not ever hear you say that again." Battousai's pupils narrowed and pierced through to her. 

 "Say… what?" Kaoru questioned angrily. "I am… human. I do have rights." Her voice grew low and deep, as if she was talking to herself more than arguing with him. "It had been over four years since I became an Empath and ever since then I have suddenly become inferior to all of those around me." Battousai watched unable to show his surprise, Kaoru looked up to him with tear rimmed eyes, eyebrows furrowed together and cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. 

Everyone suffered in their own ways. Battousai eyed her form shrink under his gaze. It was very much like Tomoe before. Then it struck him, did Tomoe plan this or know that he would meet Kaoru sooner or later? 

 "It's only you who believes so." Battousai said, "If you think that's what others believe, then you're only playing the part." He crossed his arms and looked down mercilessly at her, showing no sign of sympathy. "No one. No one makes you inferior unless you allow them to." 

 "Easy for you to say." Kaoru curled into a ball. The deepness of her blue eyes grew with a distant gaze at Battousai. "You have learned to act that way." She crushed her eyes shut and felt the salty droplets dry and crisped on her skin. "Wait, can you… will you… help me do the same?" 

Taken aback by the sudden question, Battousai remained silent and held the short fuse of his temper. How could she act so innocent right at the moment? Had she forgotten about what had just happened between them. Her mind was like a spider's web, twisting and turning but never detaching, if a droplet of water traveled along the web, it wouldn't lose a part of the web but connect onto the next, building up. Like a spider's web, if someone recklessly got themselves entangled in it, it may be deadly. 

 "Don't get any futile ideas into your head." Battousai stated, "You won't get very far if you decide to escape." He prowled to the sofa and sat with a slump. Kaoru eyed him curiously before pushing herself up.

 "So you always take precautions and you don't trust so easily." Kaoru stated in the exact tone that Battousai had used. "Alright then, then let's get a few things straight." She pounced onto the space beside Battousai within a couple of steps. "First, please tell me how long I've been here and if I've been here for long, tell me about Sanosuke and… father. Are they alright?" 

Battousai snorted at Kaoru's arrogance. "Your father is dead." 

Shattered. Dropped. Running water escaping and flowing like rivers of winds. "Y-You're lying to me…" Kaoru said in disbelief. "No! That's not true!" '_I'm sure, I saw him just last night… we were having dinner together…' _She stared into Battousai's cold hard gaze. _'But there isn't a drop of a lie in his eyes…' _Her stomach swelled up with icy air and her chest tightened instantly like when a rubber band suddenly snaps. 

_ "F-Father…"_

_                                                            stabbed the sword through her father's neck_

_hands__ gripping her head                                 _

_bleeding__ cross scar                  _

_He who has not forgiven an enemy has not yet tasted the most sublime enjoyments in life…_

It was only coming back in fragments. She couldn't grasp all of the pieces, there were too many tiny parts. With all her heart, she searched and tried to string things together and to get those vague memories back. Battousai watched and sighed inwardly. Katsura may seem compassionate but he played the worst things upon people. Not even his own daughter had escaped his claws. 

 "He…" She couldn't… remember. "I…"

Lost. So lost. She just wanted to curl into a corner and cry. Instead, she stood there meeting her eyes with the amber glow. Battousai would've expected the girl to breakdown into the pits of tears. But she just stood there staring back at him with the same look that she had given him before when they first fought. 

The look of determination that surpasses the grief and sorrow that exist in them. The look which shows that she wouldn't give up. It was that look that made Battousai feel respect towards her. 

 "… no point swallowing up with the past." Kaoru finally said in a soft voice. "Good night." Battousai's eyes followed the girl under the shade of his red bangs. He had never would've thought that she would act like that. But then again, he pondered about what could've happened to her in her past. 

~*~

_Fifteen year old Kaoru begged as she fell onto her knees. The edges of her clothing were in tatters. Her wounded, dried blood covered wrists were cuffed with rusting metal behind her back, she cringed when the next surge of blows dismantled her nerves and reopened her just closed wounds. _

_Tears fell in a dust of glitter as she received another hit and burn. She landed with a skid on the tile floor and lay there. Her body ached. Her tendons and ligaments where all probably burned. The torture was becoming too much. _

_ "That would teach you for going against the government!" A man said with his mocking tone. "Do you wish that you had agreed to commit yourself to the Shinsengumi now?" _

_Clenched teeth and fists balled tightly. Kaoru said nothing. She lay on the white tile floor and watched her blood dilute into a shade of pink with her tears. She didn't want any of it. She didn't want to be part of the Shinsengumi nor did she want anything to do with her father. Ever since her mother's death, she was nothing. Nothing. _

_ "Answer me!" The man grabbed a handful of her tangled raven hair and pulled her up. "You're just as stubborn as your mother!" _

_Kaoru spat in the man's face.__ "Don't you ever talk about my mother!" She was silenced when another blow crashed into her cheek. Bruises all over. Cuts bleeding from head to toe. No one was ever there for her then, they were always against her. They planned things to do to her but the only thing that always twisted her heart when these things happened was the question – 'Why?' _

~*~

**AN: **There we go! Another chapter. ^-^x Hope you all enjoyed it. I've decided not to do anymore reviewer's fics unless you guys/gals want me to reply or if there is a question that I would answer. Thank you all for your reviews! Well, I hope to see ya all next time! ^-^x  Oh, and if anyone wants to find another RK fanfic to read, try Yotaka's fic. It's called 'Diary of a Hitokiri'. It's pretty good if you like dark-ish stuff. ^-^x 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... *feels sword tip poke her back* ... don't own Battousai. 

Behind My Back – Chapter Seven – By Cherry Chibi

 'A Wish Upon a Star'

* * * *

_Kaoru spat in the man's face.__ "Don't you ever talk about my mother!" She was silenced when another blow crashed into her cheek. Bruises all over. Cuts bleeding from head to toe. No one was ever there for her then, they were always against her. They planned things to do to her but the only thing that always twisted her heart when these things happened was the question – 'Why?' _

* * * *

_'Why...' _Kaoru thought. _'Why do things happen?' _Eyes blinked and stared to the opposite side of the room where a man rested on the other bed that had been moved about two metres away. He was sitting upright and leaning against the wall. Vaguely, Kaoru could see his contorted expression. She pushed herself upright and slid out of bed. Quietly, she walked out of the room with her blanket wrapped over her shoulders. _'The Choshu haven't done anything to me yet... What will they do...?'_

She took slow steps towards the window that revealed the night sky. "Mama…" She slid open the window an inch just to feel the cool air flutter into the room and tickled the skin at her fingertips. Slowly piece by piece, she smiled and recited a small quote that had been told to her by her mother many years before. 

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Makes no difference who you are..._

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you..._

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight_

_Wish I may wish I might_

_Have this wish I wish tonight..._

_'There's always something to smile about,' _Kaoru thought, _'I wish to be happy no matter what the conditions are, I know mama would like that… I would like that.' _So at that moment, Kaoru had deciphered her thoughts. The past couldn't be changed and that she could only learn from her mistakes but now is time for her to live the present and worry about her future. Times were becoming harder, since now she is a captive of an assassin and a girl who can't remember any recent occurrences.

"There's no point escaping through the window." 

Kaoru glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "There's no point escaping." She adjusted the blanket higher onto her shoulders. "If I run, I will only cause problems." In the mist of darkness, she slid the window closed and crawled back on her bed into a sitting position. Leaning against her knees, she examined her captor. 

Battousai's slit pupils were watching her doubtfully. Anyone would make up an excuse to cover up their attempts to escape. That's what he has learnt over time. He snapped out of thought when Kaoru giggled.

"You are so unusual." She laughed a bit more, "I always thought that anyway, when you visited the Akabeko..." Was she spinning more of her mind playing webs? He couldn't be sure. Hell, he hadn't even made a definite judgement on the girl yet. He didn't know a lot about her either, besides the fact that this girl had some unusual ability which, if abused, can be deadly. So, following his careful judgement, he treated her with his same cold, brutality and mysteriousness. 

Silence took place again and the air of the room warmed up. Kaoru continued examining him with a slight amusement flickering on the edges of her eyes. Her complexion lightened and beamed like a child's face that knew no fear or pain. Battousai turned his eyes away with annoyance. Even though he was good at them, he hated them. Psychological games. Mental challenges tired him out faster than any physical challenge and they triggered his anger, frustration and even slight satisfaction quicker too.

"Aren't you tired?" Kaoru asked. The stretch of silence left the question lingering onto the droplets of moisture in the air. Battousai remained stiff with his alertness, as always, prepared for any surprises that may arise.

Finally an answer. "An assassin only rests lightly." Stalling for time. He didn't want to have to deal with answering several foolish questions that had escaped the girl's mouth due to her curiosities. Though...

Battousai glanced a second time over to Kaoru, finding her gentle smile. Her face, showing the know it all. Showing her confidence. Radiating her uniqueness. "Kenshin..." She started cautiously, mingled with a gentle sigh as if her normal tone would shatter the room, "An assassin may rest lightly but you don't speak truthfully of yourself. You get nightmares don't you? Meaning that you have less sleep than any other assassin." 

Damn the gifted child. He knew that this conversation was completely under her control. In her hand. Her glowing blue eyes revealed that. It would be wise of him to keep his shield up. He decided not to answer or reply in any way. He turned his gaze away once more to the wall in front of him. He heard a light, soft pat - a foot landing on the carpet, followed by another step and another. Three and a half steps to be exact before Kaoru was seated on the edge of his bed, without her blanket shielding her bare shoulders or her legs. The white silk night dress clung onto her body by two thin straps that looked as if they could slip off gracefully. 

He closed his amber eyes hoping that he would be able to shut out the distraction. But soon realised his mistake when he figured that by submitting himself to darkness had strengthened his senses of smell and hearing. The gentle scent of sweetness, a sweetness that couldn't be described so easily, could the description of how sake would taste sweet when you take your sip under autumn's full moon make a good description? No. Nowhere near. 

Soft breathing. Evenly pace breaths. Nothing else. A complete contrast to what he had been expecting from a victim of an abduction-like situation. He could hear his heart calm into a slower rhythm. The warmth of the room was a relaxing change to his cold, tense muscles. Warmth embraced him. Slowly pulling him in. The lassitude bringing calmness inside. Even with eyes closed, he could see the gentle smile. 

* * * *

 "Amazing… truly amazing." Iizuka said in awe as he listened to Katsura explain certain facts to him. Gratefully, by the looks of how much the old man was feeding to him about Empaths, he wouldn't have to force the information out of the Kamiya Girl. 

 "I trust that you would keep this information confidential?" Katsura questioned. Iizuka gave him a meaningless nod. _'Believe all you want Iizuka,' _Katsura thought, _'You're a bigger fool than them.' _After a moment of silence, Katsura dismissed the traitor, watching the man leave the room to head back to the Shinsengumi base – towards his own death. 

Content with finishing off the traitor, Katsura leaned back in his seat wearing a cruel smile upon his lips. Things were definitely going his way. After all, he was Katsura Kogoro. The mastermind of the Choshu faction. 

* * * *

 "Sometimes I think that Katsura overdoes things." Uno said while going through her paperwork that was due in a couple of days time. She twirled the pen around her fingertips and then glanced up at Takasugi. "Something wrong?" Noticing his eyes on her, colour rose to her cheeks as a light pink.

Takasugi shook his head with a gentle smile. "Of course not dear," He walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

 "Do you think that Kaoru will soften Battousai?" Uno asked, she remained busy, writing and signing things carefully, searching for any signs of trouble. "I mean, the Tomoe events really stirred him up." 

 "As Katsura said, even if we felt sympathy for him, he should have not gotten involved with her in the first place. It was entirely Battousai's own business, it had nothing to do with the Choshu." Takasugi replied, "But, I do think that Kaoru would be different." He planted a soft kiss on Uno's crown. "I'll be hitting the shower." 

Uno smiled while she watched him leave the room. _'Maybe your right, Tomoe wasn't the Choshu's problem, Katsura never set any tasks involving the woman nor did he interfere with the relationship.' _After a moment of silence, Uno continued working but was brought to a stop again when she heard Takasugi in a coughing fit. A frown formed and she rose from her seat. She rushed to the bathroom and her heart pounded to find him clutching onto the sink with one hand while the other clasped over his mouth. Blood seeped through his fingertips. "Takasugi…"

The man forced a smile, "I think it would be best if we part." Uno immediately shook her head. "Uno, its better that way... I don't…" 

 "I've stayed by you for this long, what difference would it make if I stayed longer?" Uno wasn't willing to back away now. She couldn't leave her partner nor could she stand him leaving her. "The doctors say that as long as you take the medication, you'll be fine. Come on, I've never seen you give up on something before so why now?" She held his arm and pulled him up. 

Seeing Uno's warm smile and sincerity, Takasugi felt guilt pile inside as he knew that he didn't deserve a woman like Uno. Someone who is so loyal and passionate. He sometimes asked himself what the woman actually saw in him. A gentle touch on his cheek transferred his attention to the beautiful woman's eyes. Auburn pools held him there. A feeling of comfort like when you feel warm in a freezing cold night. 

* * * *

Battousai woke, finding himself tucked in bed. The blankets pulled over his shoulder. _'Did I just sleep?' _He sat upright. Light poured into the room through the window. The other bed across the room was neat and the bags that had been sitting at the foot of the bed were gone. There weren't many things different but it felt like there were a million things that had changed. 

He checked the time and instantly noticed that it was already 10 o'clock. That meant that he had slept in a full 5 hours and that was definitely unusual. In seconds, he flung the blanket off himself and rushed out of the bedroom. In his hurry he bumped into Kaoru who had just got out of the bathroom. 

 "Oh, sorry." Kaoru said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?" She eyed him carefully. Her exterior was certainly a contrast to last night's. What could have caused that sudden change? Battousai didn't reply, instead, he hastened his steps towards the bathroom. 

Kaoru breathed out slowly. _'Did I say something wrong?' _She entered the bedroom and opened an in built closet where she had packed her clothing. 

* * * *

Why was she so annoying? How could she smile in her situation? It didn't make sense. She didn't make sense. What had made her so annoying? In fact, what was she really? Questions. Questions. Questions. They were showering on him like the water from the showerhead. One moment, she would be a normal captive and therefore, he would be fine about it – that's what he is used to. Then, suddenly, she is acting as if she was some sort of roommate – that was the unexpected. 

He could list all the strange things about the girl. The way she could easily smile. The way she talks. The way she acts like a know-it-all, like how she could read your mind. But the thing was, she couldn't read minds. She senses the essence of the future. That was all. She only tastes tiny bits and pieces of the future.

Battousai turned off the taps with frustration. Steam flew in the air and swirled as he moved. Why was she still alive anyway? Katsura would have never left anyone like her alive. She may be his daughter but why should that make an exception? 

However, even though the front of his mind was clearly hating the change, at the back, things were different. The protective side if that's the way to describe it. A side that feared shedding her blood. A thought came and he froze. He knew this feeling. He knew what it was. But how could it be possible in less than two days?

* * * *

**AN: **Hey everyone! Remember me? Of course you do! Why else would you be remembering? Lol. Thanks for reading and for the wonderful reviews! ^-^x I've finally got around to writing and updating. Sorry for the very long wait. I'm so busy this year (loads and loads of homework…. I have no social life anymore!!! *sobs*). 

**Ixchen****: **Hello! Long time no see! ^-^x Thanks for the review!

**Kik****-ting: **Thanks for reviewing. ^-^x Yeah, it is true that it would be hard to see how Kaoru would react, after all, its kinda like imagining yourself with Kaoru's personality and trying to figure out how you would react. 

**Kaoru-Gal: **Sorry I couldn't update sooner. However, hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**Mav1: **Thanks a heap! Hope you liked this chap as well!

**Battousai's Girl: **To answer your question, an Empath is a word that I made up from the word 'empathy'. So it sort of explains it itself. I thought that I should have made some sort of name for the abilities that Katsura, Kaoru and Kikuno have instead of continuing to say 'ability' over and over. I will explain more about Empaths as the fic goes. Remind me if I go off track! ^-^x Thanks!

Until next time everyone! 

Cherry Chibi.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... *feels sword tip poke her back* ... don't own Battousai. 

**AN:** This is what's going to happen, this fic is mainly a B/K one but Kaoru and maybe a couple of other characters will be calling Battousai, 'Kenshin'. Why? Well, if you translate Battousai, it means, 'Lord Battou' so having certain people call him that all the time would be kinda… _wrong._ So when a character calls Battousai 'Kenshin', it isn't our sweet Rurouni who they are speaking to but the assassin. ^^ BTW, there may be a bit OOCness in here…

Behind My Back – Chapter Eight – By Cherry Chibi

'What becomes of her when she is not awake nor asleep?'

* * * *

_Battousai turned off the taps with frustration. Steam flew in the air and swirled as he moved. Why was she still alive anyway? Katsura would have never left anyone like her alive. She may be his daughter but why should that make an exception? _

_However, even though the front of his mind clearly hated the change, at the back, things were different. The protective side if that's the way to describe it. A side that feared shedding her blood. A thought came and he froze. He knew this feeling. He knew what it was. But how could it be possible in less than two days?_

* * * *

 "If you find me so annoying then why don't you just strangle me and get it over with?" Kaoru asked, revealing as much of her cocky attitude as possible. She knew that it really pestered the assassin but how else was she supposed to release all of her agitation? She couldn't start a fight because that would have been most inappropriate – it would've been abusive towards her captor. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She almost had the image of a stubborn child. 

Battousai felt a nerve in his temples twitch furiously. Out of the necessary duties that came with 'taking care of the captive' category, he had to prepare the food that they were supposed to have for breakfast but at the rate they were going at, he was having to eat under the most testing self-control required circumstances. Why didn't the wretched girl want to eat? Was she starving herself? He didn't want to even know that the girl was that stupid to do such a futile thing. 

 "Well, I guess that I'll get going now…" Kaoru stood to leave. 

 "Sit down. Shut up. And eat." Battousai stated as firmly and calmly as he could. 

 "What if I say no?" Kaoru replied. What she did next was the most needless gesture for that moment. She smiled. Probably that was the thing that Battousai needed to explode the anger management scale. Battousai slammed his pair of chopsticks onto the table. 

 "Fine." He growled. "It's your choice." Not wanting to eat anymore, he stood abruptly and grabbed the handful of dishes that required washing. He had never had to 'take care' of anyone who was so 'spoilt' like her. In fact, he never had to deal with any kids so he had no idea how to deal with them – therefore, he didn't know how to deal with her. 

She was totally opposite to the other woman he knew before and he knew that if he had put them standing side by side they would easily contrast. 

 "Thank you for your kindness in allowing me to have freedom of choice for a bit." Kaoru said sarcastically. 

_ 'Damn that girl.' _ Battousai thought repeatedly in his head while he scrubbed circles into the plate. The soapy bubbles forming the white surface slid on the plate playfully and in a way, reminded him directly to Kaoru. 

There was some clatter and a little breeze formed as Kaoru lifted the tea towel from the rack. She picked up a bowl and slowly dried it. Battousai felt his head pulse. What was wrong with her? 

Kaoru picked up the sense that she probably was going to drive the assassin crazy. "You never asked why." She started off, "Just because I didn't eat it doesn't mean that I won't help with cleaning up." She felt the tensed muscles of Battousai and smiled again. "You're so predictable."

_ 'Is that so?'_ Battousai thought angrily in his head. He wouldn't have been so predictable if she didn't have that sixth sense or whatever it was. Now that he thought about it, should he be careful around her or not? He didn't know what she was capable of and there was always the risk that she may have been hiding something… no, she isn't like that. She was too honest to be like certain other people like Katsura. 

Just after Battousai finished drying his hands, the phone rang. He snatched the phone and replied a cold, "Yes?" A little feeling swelled inside her guts. She froze in her position and watched Battousai on the phone. Something didn't feel too good. She didn't like it at all. Again, a minor headache returned and images flickered quickly before her eyes. 

Weapons clashing. Shouts. Alcohol. Amber eyes. Blood. 

_ "Battousai, how are things going at your place?" _Uno questioned. 

 "It should be none of your concern." Battousai replied curtly. 

_ "I see… okay. Katsura has asked me to give you a call. You and Kaoru are to meet him tonight at the Underground Akabeko. Be sure to give Kaoru something to defend herself with." _

 "Fine." 

_ "Meeting time is at eight but Katsura would like you and her there by seven thirty. See you then?"_

 "Right." Battousai hung up the phone. 

 "What was that about?" Kaoru questioned, she knew that the phone call had something to do with her. 

 "Tonight we're going to meet with Katsura. Is there something that you have to fight with?" His question had set Kaoru's hands to ice. There was going to be fight? Why? She shook her head in answer. 

 "I would use only a shinai or a bokken. Nothing else." Kaoru said. 

 "A bokken and a shinai will not save your life against a real blade." Battousai said, "You're better off with using a sword." What he said had made no impact to Kaoru. It seemed that he had forgotten about what she was able to do. She was able to beat him on the first clash between them two using nothing at all. However, she didn't make a mention of it. 

He watched as Kaoru shrugged and returned to drying and packing the dishes. He wasn't sure what to make of it. 

* * * *

 "Uno, here are the documents you have asked for." A tall man approached the woman and placed a pile of folders onto her desk. Each folder was labeled with a name and underneath was the mark of the Shinsengumi. 

 "Thank you." Uno said while grabbing the files and sliding them into her suitcase. "And I'll tell you about your friend as we agreed on... Misao was it?" 

 "I would like to know her whereabouts." Aoshi stated. He had been in search for her ever since the Shinsengumi had kidnapped her. It was only recently did he find out that the Choshu had found out where she was. Uno smiled sincerely at Aoshi and then wrote something on a piece of paper and handing it to him. 

 "This is where you'll find her."

* * * *

Kaoru was in awe as she entered the underground Akabeko. She never had realised that such a sophisticated restaurant could be so brutal below the surface. The mist of smoke created swells of coughs from Kaoru. She covered her mouth and nose with the palm of her hand and held her breath.

Battousai grabbed her shoulder and urged her to move faster. "If you don't look occupied _they _would think your another _worker._" Battousai stated in a low tone. Eerie feelings emitting from the room sent waves of shudders across her skin. She didn't belong here and as much as she knew that, she wanted to go home where she felt safer, away from here. There was a bad feeling.

"Early as usual." Takasugi stated as he paced steadily towards them with his usual grin. "Shall we have a drink?" Battousai's stone expression revealed nothing but the burning fierceness from his eyes showed that he wasn't going to tolerate anything besides business from Takasugi. He was about to reply but a shriek caught his attention. The girl who was standing beside him had disappeared. 

* * * *

She had been pulled across the room, she would've fought but a man had injected something into her and it was having the same effects as the drugs that Katsura had given. The psychic abilities that she had were becoming dull as she was becoming drowsy.

"Hey... babe... wanna..." The man's speech was slurred and his breath reeked with alcohol. Kaoru took a step back unsteadily glaring at him while she straightened her shirt. With hungry eyes he stepped forward. "Feisty..."

Kaoru kept silent. She took a few steps backing away from him and then turned to try and get away but hands grasped over her shoulders and pulled her back. "N-no..." She muttered. Her limbs were slowly failing her. She was thrown back onto the lounge chair. "Leave... me..."

The drowsy girl was going to fall into sleep. She couldn't resist even though she wanted to. Just at the moment she thought she was going to black out, she heard a familiar male voice in her mind. 

_Don't fall asleep, get up and fight with the weapon Battousai has given you._

"I... can't..." She swallowed her saliva and felt the liquid burn her throat like acid. "Why...?"

_Get up._

Before the drunk man could take another step he felt a blade press hard against his neck. "If I see you touch her again I'll make sure you'll suffer a painfully slow torture before I let you go traveling the seven hells and the river towards eternal darkness." Battousai stated, his tone not giving any sign of hesitation and no sign of caring if the man was alive or dead. The drunk man seemed to have woken up and was shivering from fear. "Do you understand me?" The sharp blade had just nipped the skin from the man's neck and blood flowed. 

"Y-yes Battousai, she is your woman." The drunk man said fearfully.

"I believe that you're not getting the right message." Battousai continued. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword tightly and pressed the blade against the man's neck a notch harder. The blade pressed and nibbled, creating a slightly more faster blood flow. 

"P-please... let me go... I won't touch her... I swear... just let me live..." The man was shaking even more of fear and his eyes were wild. "She's yours. I won't go anywhere within 5 steps near her... p-please.... spare me..."

"E...nough...." 

Battousai raised and eyebrow. Her eyes were glowing deep blue and her expression was cold, it looked like she was in a dreamy state. She had a shinai in one hand and looked like she was preparing for a fight. Battousai removed his sword from his victim. The man grabbed his throat and stumbled away as fast as he could. It sounded like the room had silenced to watch the disturbance. 

A complete contrast to the state she was in before, she stood in a stance. Battousai's first impression was that she was going to ask him for a fight but another presence told him different. He stepped to the side and out of the corner of his eye saw a tall bulky man gleaming at Kaoru. "What do you want, Garuda?" 

"So I guess that this is going to be fun." Garuda said, "You should know how tonight is going to go girl, a match between the two of us and only the two of us." Garuda shot a sneer at Battousai. "You lose, well, I'll have another edition to my collection..." 

* * * *

"This is crazy." Uno said as she watched from the booth beside Katsura and Takasugi. "You drug Kaoru with some substance and you expect her to fight a match that would risk her future?" Uno looked like she was going to be sick. Takasugi chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder gingerly. 

"There's nothing to worry about dear." He said.

"He's right," Katsura confirmed, "I've tried that substance myself and it has proved quite useful to me as an Empath. I thought that I would test it on Kaoru to see how her body would cope with it." 

"In other words you have found yourself another lab rat." Uno muttered. She really didn't like the idea but Katsura looked extremely confident. His eyes were stone cold and his face expression was concrete. She couldn't understand how a man like him could be like that. 

* * * *

Battousai sheathed his sword. Katsura must have planned this. The style of how this was set up with Katsura's trade mark. He reluctantly took a step back to watch. Kaoru wasn't even awake. She was practically asleep. That was the effect of the drug. Battousai was willing to step in and stop the whole ordeal in his own way but he wasn't going to cause problems for his Master. 

"Ladies first," Garuda said with his superior, confident tone. 

"Dirt before the broom." Came the deadly calm reply. "Unless the dirt feels unworthy to go even before the broom. Then..."

A vein looked like it had formed at Garuda's temples. "Bitch. You think that you can say that? I'll win this match!" He drew out his pistols and pulled the hammers, preparing to shoot. 

"My... you're confident." Kaoru's tone was dull. Then she vanished from sight. Other men and women in the room were in horror with what they saw next. All tongues were leashed and everything had froze. Garuda's eyes were wide with shock and he was gasping for breath. Battousai was amused by the reactions and watched with interested quietness. Kaoru blinked slowly, her hand tightly grappling around his neck and her eyes devoured and gouged at Garuda's. With her calm dead voice she said, "Too confident." 

Battousai didn't get what happened next but Garuda was sent crashing into the mirrors on the furthest wall bleeding from the eyes, ears, nose and mouth. A bruise clearly on his forehead. 

* * * *

"My god..." Uno said with awe. Kaoru was in a sleeping state and she defeated Garuda with little effort. That was definitely extraordinary yet it was fearful. Takasugi's expression was much the same. He hadn't expected the substance to react with Kaoru's body that way. Katsura however, was smirking with confidence. 

"Excellent..." He said, "Beautiful." The successful result presented itself to him and he grabbed it with sheer pleasure. If it goes on this way, 'The Project' will be a success. He'll be able to create the perfect pair of assassins yet. He had always thought that Battousai needed a partner just like how it is shown in the sign of Yin and Yang. He'll be invincible and would be able to claim the government positions smoothly, bit by bit. "That's all for tonight, we might as well go back to our places." 

* * * *  

The night was over. Fun and games weren't welcome here for the rest of the night. The criminals cleared out. They were all leaving because they were all in fear of what had just happened. A teenager was able to beat one of the top assassins just before the real fight could begin. It was awfully quiet. 

"That was too... easy." Kaoru said with a cool tone. She walked with smooth movements towards Battousai and stopped when they were face to face. Bright ultramarine eyes met amber with a quiet message. She was completely not herself or maybe it was just another side of her. She cupped Battousai's scarred cheek in her warm hand and brushed the red bangs back to see his face clearer. 

He stood still and eyed her with unreadable emotions. He felt the warmth on his cheek. She was intoxicating. '_Only business.'_He reminded himself. He took hold of Kaoru's hand and removed it. She snaked her other hand around his neck and pressed her cheek against his gently. "Only business isn't it?" She questioned him so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "I won't end up being another Tomoe, Kenshin..." 

"You're not yourself." Battousai stated. Unmoving in Kaoru's embrace. He didn't know what to do or say next. And it was infuriating him that he was not the one in control. 

"Really...?" Kaoru asked, "I may be asleep... but I am still me." She instantly released him and he felt the coldness of the room puncture his skin. Kaoru smiled weakly. "Let's go home."  

'_When did she 'wake up'?' _He thought, she was acting normal now and was playing mind games. He paused feeling like he had just been caged by a hunter. For the first time in a long time he felt that he was the victim of someone's mind game instead of the victor. He had just fallen for a trick. 

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Hope that you all liked the chapter. Thanks for your support! I'm glad that so far the response to this fic has been positive. *yawns* So tired... Well, until next time!

~ Cherry Chibi


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... feels sword tip poke her back ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Nine – By Cherry Chibi

'Watching each other's backs'

_"Really...?" Kaoru asked, "I may be asleep... but I am still me." She instantly released him and he felt the coldness of the room puncture his skin. Kaoru smiled weakly. "Let's go home." _

_'When did she 'wake up'?' He thought, she was acting normal now and was playing mind games. He paused feeling like he had just been caged by a hunter. For the first time in a long time he felt that he was the victim of someone's mind game instead of the victor. He had just fallen for a trick. _

_- - - -_

The recent few days had been rather unusually pleasant for Battousai. He had been able to lounge around and for the first few times ever, had a normal conversation. The odd thing was though, Kaoru's cocky attitude had subsided and she had somehow transformed into a quite girl who smiled whenever she could. It was definitely different. Another odd thing was that Katsura hadn't called or made any form of contact about the next few assassinations that he was supposed to do.

"Kenshin, why can't we just go for a walk or something?" Kaoru asked as she slumped into the seat beside him. "It's hard to believe that you can just sit in this apartment all day long and not want to do anything else." She clasped her hands behind her head and stared up to the ceiling. "Don't you ever go anywhere?"

"I haven't received any orders from Katsura, therefore I'll remain here." Battousai said before he closed his eyes. "It's dark outside. It wouldn't be safe for you to go for a walk." He heard the girl sigh tiredly.

Kaoru twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. She couldn't understand how someone could be so _obedient _and manage to stay and _wait _for his master's command twenty-four seven. It was unusual though and she thought that she was going to break into another argument with him. Before she could say another word, the phone rang.

In smooth motions, Battousai reached the phone and answered it. "Yes?"

_ "Good evening Battousai… how have you been?" _Katsura spoke calmly. His rich voice swirling into Battousai's ear.

"What is it that you want?" Battousai responded.

_ "I have an assignment for you. In a couple of hours there'll be a festival starting inside the city. There'll be a man by the name of Aoshi Shinomori waiting in the Sakura Parks for you. He'll be waiting on his motorbike. I want you to go and find him. Help him rescue a girl named Misao Makimachi. After that, you will find a man by the name of Takeo Fukuoka. Eliminate him." _Katsura explained to Battousai the task. _"That is all for tonight. I would like for you to leave your apartment as soon as possible."_

"Fine." Battousai said. It wasn't a big deal to him. The assignment was going to be easy.

_ "Hand the phone over to Kaoru." _

Battousai held out the receiver to Kaoru and she accepted it quietly. Kaoru held the receiver up to her ear and said calmly, "Hello?"

_ "Kaoru, it's Katsura speaking." _

"Good evening Katsura." Kaoru said politely. She had a funny sensation that Katsura had been scheming something. She sensed it in the air and in his tone. From the corner of her eye she saw Battousai preparing to leave. "Where are you going?" She asked him. Battousai opened the door and eyed her with his amber orbs.

"Out." Then he left the room without another word. The door clicked shut and she heard it lock.

_ "I have an assignment for you…" _Katsura said on the other line, catching Kaoru's attention.

- - - -__

Battousai entered the Sakura Parks and soon enough spotted Aoshi leaning against a Sakura tree, his black Yamaha motorbike parked beside him. He approached the man and stopped a couple of paces away. "Aoshi Shinomori I assume?" Battousai questioned. Icy blue eyes looked up and bored into his.

"That's right." Aoshi said as he straightened himself.

"I've been told to assist you in finding your friend." Battousai said, "What is the situation?" He wanted to get this whole ordeal over with and he felt that it was the same for Aoshi.

"There's a tent being set up in the festival to the north of here, Misao is locked up inside the truck that is parked behind it. I would need you to eliminate the 10 guards there while I free her." Aoshi stated as he swung a leg over the motorbike and started its engine. "We have exactly 15 minutes to complete the task before back up comes." He spoke coldly and calmly but the words carried a heavy weight which Battousai could not define the reason. Both of them were speaking in a neutral tone but Aoshi's carried a much more sentimental feel to them. That, Battousai couldn't understand. "If you pass four intersections heading straight from here, you see the tent easily." Aoshi said, "I'll leave the guards to you." With that, Aoshi sped off. Their meeting was only short but Battousai had already figured what he would do.

With ease, Battousai progressed towards his destination.

- - - -

Kaoru sprinted, she could hear her soft pants in her ears. Her eyes glowed ultramarine through the shadows. Ahead she could see the bright lanterns of the festival. She had difficulty running in her blue floral patterned yukata since she didn't want the sash to fall loose. As she exited the alley and stepped onto the lit footpath. _'He should be somewhere around here.' _She thought.

It was a race against time. It had taken awhile for Katsura to explain her assignment. Although at the back of her head she was still questioning why she had accepted the job, she believed that there was more meaning to tonight.

The sensation was still drowsy, earlier on Uno had arrived at the apartment and injected a substance into her body. It was the exact substance that had been injected into her a few nights ago. Kaoru wasn't sure what had allowed her to submit herself into such acts. Maybe it was just because her intuitive abilities had assured her that it was okay for her to do so.

There! She spotted him. The man with long red hair walked through the crowds, weaving through people unnoticed.

Her left hand tightened over the hilt of her shinai as she followed Battousai.

He found the large tent that was being set up and stepped onto the construction ground. Several men in black suits turned their attention to him and sneered. "What do you want?!" One of them snarled, "No one is allowed near here yet!" Battousai smirked and stepped closer, challenging the men to say more. "Hey! You want to be killed?!" All ten men were watching him.

Battousai scoffed. "The dead should threaten another's life."

"Why you…!" Immediately the first guard took initiative to make the first move. But what he didn't know was that he was facing the great Battousai. His life ended with a quick swipe of a sharp sword. A thin red line circled around the guard's neck before it spurted with red fluid. The body crumbled onto the ground and the head rolled a couple of inches away. Battousai flicked the excess blood from his sword.

"W-Who are you?!" Another guard questioned. Fear had replaced the confidence so quickly that Battousai felt that they never had any confidence at all. He sneered at the useless men.

"I'm just a messenger."

- - - -

Aoshi's kodachi sliced open the padlock with no sign of difficulty. The lump of metal fell off it's hook and the latch lifted. Quickly, he opened the door. "Misao?" Inside the truck was dark, so dark that he wasn't able to see anything inside. "Misao?" He entered slowly, sheathing his kodachi and stopped at the centre of the doorway. The streetlight shined across aqua eyes of a pale girl. She looked up to him and her tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Aoshi!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face pressing against his clothing. Aoshi smiled gently as he wrapped his arms over her shoulders.

"It's over… you're safe." Aoshi said. "Let's go before others come…"

- - - -

Kaoru watched emotionlessly as Aoshi and Misao sped off into the alleyways. _'I guess that they didn't need much help…' _She glanced at the time and then over to Battousai who had just made his final kill. _'If Katsura was right and my predictions are correct, Takeo would be here in 10 seconds.' _She leaned back against the wall, melding into the shadows. Nothing could be seen except for her bright ultramarine coloured eyes that were glowing with their own life.

Exactly ten seconds later, she heard the mocking laughter. She turned her head around. A short man who was almost bold walked along the path with three bulky men following behind him. She frowned deeply. _'Takeo… now I remember… he was the man who assaulted my mother the first night she came to the city… and Mr. Kamiya didn't do a thing about it…' _ Her dreamy state had really given her the advantage of being able to keep a clear mind.

Her shinai was prepared for a strike. The four men walked the street as though they were kings. Kaoru sneered at them. As they walked passed her, they hadn't even noticed that she was there, waiting for the politician to walk by. Instantly, faster than any of them could blink, Kaoru struck the three body guards at their heads, knocking them back into the alleyway silently while the politician walked straight on, unaware at what had just happened. _'May you rest in peace Takeo Fukuoka.' _Kaoru thought as she watched the foolish cruel man leave.

She turned her attention to the three unconscious body guards. "I'm sorry, I had no choice. Let's just hope that the Shinsengumi won't be too cruel on the three of you." She then walked the path which led back to the apartment. Her assignment for tonight was done. All she was required to do was to help Battousai out a bit and knock out the three body guards so that Battousai would only have to kill one person. In a way, she had just saved him from killing 3 innocent lives or so to speak.

- - - -

Battousai raised an eyebrow as the politician entered his sight. No body guards? That man must have been very, overly confident or just plain stupid. "Takeo Fukuoka, you shall cease breathing tonight." Battousai stated as he drew his sword.

The politician laughed, "I don't think that you can get me so easily." He said as he glanced over his shoulder, only to find nobody. "W-What?" He turned back to face Battousai with a pale expression. "Oh… p-please! I'll give you anything!" He spun around to make a run for it but he had never made another step.

It was funny to see the sudden change of emotions. Some men were just weak that they needed stronger men to give them the powerful image – only this time the man seemed stupid, if he didn't have anyone behind him then why did he glance over his shoulder like that?

_ 'Unless someone else is meddling…' _Battousai thought as he sheathed his sword. _'That person must have been skilled to have been able to get rid of the body guards without the man noticing.' _Battousai had a suspicion and immediately darted towards the apartment after hearing fast approaching footsteps.

- - - -

Just as Kaoru turned out of the alleyway she had heard heavy steps from behind. She turned around slowly and sneered. "You again." Her face was blank from emotion. The tall bulky man just sneered at her with hate. "I'm giving you an chance, Garuda, turn around and leave me alone or else." Kaoru said it so calmly that she had sent chills over Garuda's body.

"You forget who I am… I'm not one of the top assassins for nothing!" Garuda shouted. Ropes lashed out from no where. One wrapping around her knees, another wrapping around her arms and waste and another wrapping around over her mouth. Her knees snapped shut together from the impact of the rope, she fell onto her knees. Then she figured it out. He had somehow known that she was going to come this way so he had organized a trap for her.

_ 'I guess that I can play innocent girl now…' _Kaoru thought, loathing the thought that she would leave the impression that she was a weak girl. _'If my predictions are correct, Garuda would be hopeless after this… he would feel even more regret…' _Kaoru stared into Garuda's eyes with boredom.

"Playing tough little girl?" Garuda taunted. He grabbed her neck in the same fashion that she had done to him nights earlier. "I can see why you'd be Battousai's woman." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, so now rumors were spreading saying that she and Battousai were an item? She didn't know what to make of it.

"But too bad that you're so weak now…" Garuda continued. Then he laughed sinisterly. "You're nothing more than a weak teenaged girl! The only reason you won the other night was because of your freakish abilities. You're a freak. You should be sent straight to hell."

_ 'Freak…?'_ Kaoru sneered at him before swinging a powerful kick into his groan. He dropped her and stumbled backwards. Outraged by the sudden attack. Kaoru just remained emotionless. Causing Garuda to get even more annoyed. She guessed that his reputation had really gone down the drain ever since she had defeated him so now he was getting delusional. The ropes around her knees had loosened and she was able to stand up.

- - - -

Battousai stopped when a tall shadow appeared. "Katsura." He acknowledged. Katsura approached him with a small smile.

"Battousai, I see that you've complete your task…" Katsura said. Battousai gave a slight nod. "How has the girl been?" Battousai resisted the temptation to growl. Out of all times to ask for a report it had to be now.

"She's fine."

"What do you think of her?" Katsura questioned, his tone entirely serious. It felt like a spider was weaving its trap while the fly flew around unknowingly of its fate once it had touched the web. Battousai chose not to reply. "I see." Even though his top assassin didn't speak, Katsura was still able to tell what he was thinking. After all, that's what his abilities were good for.

"Is this all you wanted to see me for?" Battousai asked impatiently. He didn't want to waste time as usual.

"I was just considering, I will place full responsibility of Kaoru onto you." Katsura said, "She's from now on your partner in your assignments. Like Yin and Yang." At first, Battousai's eyes flickered with defiance. As if to say that he disagreed with it and that he found no pleasure in it whatsoever. Katsura grinned a little more.

"You sent her earlier didn't you?" Battousai questioned, "You sent her to get rid of the body guards…"

"Correct." Katsura stated. "She watches your back and in return, you watch hers."

"You're forcing her to do something without giving her a choice?" Battousai asked. It was highly likely that Katsura had commanded Kaoru to do the task since that was usually how Katsura was.

"In fact, she took the job willingly." Katsura said to Battousai's surprise. Sensing the surprise, Katsura felt a slight pleasure, "Like I said earlier, she's your responsibility and you're her responsibility." Without another word, Katsura turned back into the ally and melded into the shadows. "By the way," Katsura called, "You might want to hurry, Kaoru seems to be in a little trouble."

After hearing that, Battousai wasted no time. He sprinted towards the alley that led to the apartment. In his senses, he knew where she was without even thinking things through.

- - - -

She prepared herself for what was going to come next. Garuda furiously threw a punch into her stomach. She lunged forward and chocked on her coughing fit. The blistering rope which had wrapped across her mouth was bruising her skin and the loose hard ends of fibres were grazing into her lips. Too soon was the next blow delivered, this time at the back of her knees.

"You're a freak you know that?" Garuda hissed, "You don't belong here."

She endured the pain. Somehow she lost the heart of fighting against Garuda. His words

becoming much more painful than his physical attacks.

"You're not human are you?" The last comment caused Kaoru's breath to cease for a moment and she felt like she was going to break down like she used to when she was being tortured years ago.

A high pitched metallic ring echoed through the darkness and with a shimmer of the moonlight, a blade slashed open a wound on Garuda's torso, revealing the tendons and vessels. His eyes widened as he backed away. The next impact which pierced through his neck and through his spinal cord finished him off. Ropes were cut loose and they had dropped to the ground.

He stood before her, close enough for her to see the depths of his amber eyes. Battousai calculated her cuts and bruises. When he had seen what was going on here, it had enraged him and his temper rose to levels which were beyond mentioning in words. To see her in such a state made him angry.

Kaoru's smelled the salty scent. Her fingertips brushed over her bleeding lips, touching the minor cuts from the rope. "Thank you, Kenshin." She straightened her posture so that she wouldn't give him the impression that the punches earlier had really injured her. Battousai didn't believe Kaoru's expression then and approached closer to her, placing a hand over her stomach. When she flinched he frowned. "I'm alright." She said fairly quickly but it wasn't convincing enough for him. Kaoru didn't make another attempt to try to convince him, her thoughts were back to the harsh cruel words spoken earlier.

"What he said was out of foolishness." Battousai said when he saw the flicker in Kaoru's ki.

"Hm..." Kaoru replied softly. "But maybe what he said was true…" Strong arms pulled her into an embrace that surprised her.

"If you are a freak, then why hasn't anyone gone against Katsura and called him one?" Battousai questioned in a hoarse whisper. "They say that to you because you appear to be weaker." She returned the embrace, accepting the comfort that he was offering to her. Kaoru couldn't express how grateful she for Battousai's words.

In a cruel cold world that she lived in, she used to feel so alone but ever since she had met him things changed. The moment felt almost as if fate had brought them there or as if someone else had planned it. At that moment, Kaoru felt that she was forever bound to Battousai from mind, body and soul.

"You're my responsibility…" Battousai said.

"As you are mine." Kaoru replied.

- - - -

AN: Another chappy! Hope you all liked it. Thank you everyone for supporting this fic and for reading it. BTW, there'll be more Aoshi and Misao later on so no worries there! I hope to see you all next time I update!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... feels sword tip poke her back ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Ten – By Cherry Chibi

 'Pawns of a game'

- - - -

_ "You're my responsibility…" Battousai said. _

_ "As you are mine." Kaoru replied._

- - - -

The room was lit dimly by a lamp. Misao was seated on the edge of the bed while Aoshi tended to her wounds. However, it there was a slight tension in the atmosphere.

 "Please Aoshi… just… leave things as they are." Misao said. She bit her lower lip as Aoshi applied medical ointments over her cuts. She had been happy to be back by Aoshi's side but things weren't going the way that she had expected. Now he was thinking of leaving the city. "I like it here…" She winced as a sharp burn was felt when the ointment touched one of her slightly newer cuts.

 "As long as we're here… you're not safe." Aoshi stated. He screwed on the cap of the medical bottle and set it inside the first aid kit. Quietly, he took out the gauze bandages and slowly wrapped around Misao's upper arm and shoulder where there was still some bleeding.

 "Just because your have a stronger Empath ability than I do doesn't mean that…" Misao was cut off when Aoshi spoke with his calm and dark voice.

 "It's nothing to do with that. The government know who we are and that we're living here. If they know then its likely that other political groups would know…" He finished up wrapping the bandages with a final tug. "I don't want us to go back to the laboratories. Do you understand what I am saying?" He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes warmed. A silent message passed to her. Because Aoshi and Misao had only been partly Empaths, therefore the strength of their abilities were weak compared to the full Empaths, they were able to get their freedom. However, even though it had taken awhile to get it – it was easy enough for the government to change their minds.

Misao touched his cheek. "I understand." She closed her eyes feeling her dislike towards her abilities. If she was born like a normal child, then she wouldn't have to go through what she had. She would be able to do as she wanted. She would still have her family. A lot of things would have been different if she wasn't an Empath. However, if she wasn't an Empath, she would have probably turned out to be a different person… and she would probably would've never met Aoshi.

 "There is no need to be sad." A voice said from the darkness. "Okashira knows what's best." Aoshi and Misao looked up and spotted a group of men standing at the doorway. In

front stood Aoshi's right hand man.

Upon seeing them, Misao felt her joy sweep over again. She smiled brightly. "You're finally back!" A shorter man, Beshimi, said with glee. He entered along with the other three; Hyotoko, Hannya and Shikijou.  

 "How are you feeling Misao?" Shikijou asked. He crossed his arms and grinned at her.

 "Those bastards really hurt you didn't they?" Hyotoko asked with a burning fury in his eyes. Hannya kept silent, although she couldn't see his face behind the mask, she knew he was happy.

It felt so relieving to just be back with the Oniwabanshuu. All of those months when she had been captive of the Shinsengumi, she had thought that she would probably never be able to see them again. But they found her and they had saved her. "I'm so happy to be back!" Rivers of tears formed for the first time since she came back, "I'm so happy… I'm so, so happy…" Tears were curving delicately down her cheeks.

Living through all those painful days believing that she would one day escape had really been worth it. To be reunited with the ones she loved so much was enough to make her happy for the rest of her life and even longer.

 "Leader, when should we leave for the Aoiya hideout?" Hannya asked quietly.

 "We leave tonight." Aoshi said, "The sooner the better." He rest a hand on Misao's shoulder as a reassurance that everything would be well.

- - - -

Heavy breathing. Gravity had multiplied and her body felt like a bag of cement. Kaoru splashed cold water in her face. She stared at the dripping water. The blood was still there. It still stained her face. In the air was a strong presence of darkness. She felt another part of her swell from its egg and hatch. Slowly her blue eyes swirled into ultramarine. The colder side was sweeping her again.

Her predictions were becoming clearer. Bloodshed again. But this time these people were innocent. She had a strong urge to do something about it.

 "Shinsengumi…" Her cold voice whispered, "…will not harm my kind." She rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed the hilt of her shinai on the way. Battousai had locked the door again, however, she wasn't fussed about it. She reached towards the window and slid it open, although their were quite a number floors up, it was no problem that she couldn't handle.

She jumped out onto the ledge and then jumped off, falling through air like a rock. _'There'll be a light post right about…' _She thought, _'now.' _She flipped in the air to slow the speed she was falling at and then grabbed the pole of the light post to stop her fall. She landed on the ground easily. _'They'll be a couple of blocks from here.'_

- - - -

Katsura smirked. He watched Kaoru run in the distance. "The substance is reacting again." He said quietly. A gleaming coldness in his eyes. Takasugi was leaning against the alley wall not so far away. The grin he usually wore had melted away, he looked serious, almost ready for a battle.

 "Battousai didn't even feel her presence leaving did he?" Takasugi questioned, slightly amused.

Katsura didn't answer. He kept watching the same direction. Takasugi gave up speaking and watched the direction where Katsura was watching. To his surprise, Battousai had appeared from no where and was following Kaoru at a safe distance.

 "Tonight will be the first test…" Katsura said, "against the Shinsengumi."

 "But she would not kill." Takasugi said.

Katsura snorted, "Why do you think that Yin and Yang exist? Battousai will be the one who kills while Kaoru is the one who just knocks them out. Even so, with her, the streets would at least be a bit cleaner for once." He glanced over his shoulder towards a corpse at the other side of the alley that had been rotting for probably about a week. It was shocking to think that the police hadn't even picked it up yet.

Takasugi chuckled. "Someday Katsura, these plans will backfire." Although he didn't want to be the one who had to continuously remind Katsura of reality, he felt obliged to since he didn't want his boss to lose his head.

- - - -

Aoshi and the group stopped their vehicles. Ahead of them, a large group of men stood in their way. Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked icily. He tasted the planning of the Shinsengumi.

One of the leading men laughed. "We're here to clean our society." The man said, "We don't need freaks like you." He drew out his gun, "Of course, I'm also doing this to see your blood – Aoshi Shinomori." He pointed the gun towards Misao who was seated behind Aoshi on the motorbike. She tensed, feeling the danger of the moment.

Aoshi mounted off his motorbike and stood in front of Misao to shield her. He drew out his twin kodachi. "Jin-eh." He muttered. The other men had gotten out of the car that was parked behind Aoshi and were ready for battle.

 "Do you think your men can really fight us?" Jin-eh mocked. The other men in the group revealed their artillery. "You're not going to run from the Shinsengumi. We're keeping a very close eye on you. But I believe that you should hand over the girl, if you do, I'll make sure that your deaths will be quick."

 "No." Aoshi replied defiantly.

 "Then I'll have to resort to force." Jin-eh signaled and the guns started firing. Immediately, the Oniwabanshuu dodged. Their speeds giving them the advantage of being able to dodge the bullets. Sparks flew and the loud noises echoed along the empty roads of the outer city.

Grinning menacingly, Jin-eh charged forward, managing to catch up to Misao, he grabbed her wrist. "Got you." She winced as the grip threatened to snap her wrist. She gritted her teeth and prepared to fight back.

 "Misao!" Hannya charged forward and punched Jin-eh in the stomach. He quickly retrieved Misao.

 "Hannya! Get Misao out of here!" Aoshi commanded. He leapt into the air again to escape the flying bullets. An attack from behind caught Aoshi off balance and he stumbled onto the ground. The warm blood soaking into his white trench coat.

 "Leader!" The others of the Oniwabanshuu stopped along with the firing guns. Jin-eh stood with his sword pointed down at Aoshi's neck. They were tense, each one of them eyeing the situation with caution.

Jin-eh chuckled, "This feels good." The red fluid was bleeding from the gash in Aoshi's back. "Your 'Leader' isn't very strong is he?" He grinned and then turned to Hannya who had Misao beside him. "Hand over the girl."

 "I don't think so."

A foreign voice caught Jin-eh's attention. To his surprise, a young woman armed with a mere shinai was approaching him with a emotionless face. He raised an eyebrow with interest – the girl was truly foolish to think she could even dare show her face with only a harmless weapon.

 "A girl?! Boss! Shall we dispose of her?!" A thug from the mob shouted. But even before that man could say anymore, he was sent flying from a blow to the chin.

Seeing that Jin-eh was out of focus, Aoshi ceased the moment and slashed his kodachi at Jin-eh's leg. Before leaping off the ground and landing a safe distance away. He turned to the woman at analysed her. _'I've seen here before…' _

 "Aoshi… are you alright?" Misao ran towards him. He nodded. Confused, Misao glanced over to Jin-eh and then to the stray person.

 "Jin-eh… I suggest that you leave these people peacefully." Kaoru said.

 "What does a weakling like you have anything to do with this?" Jin-eh questioned mockingly. He flicked the dripping blood from his sword. "I think my next prey will be you." He charged forward toward her. He prepared to strike but by the time his sword was a centimeter away from her flesh, she vanished. He stumbled.

 "You're the one who is weak."

Jin-eh turned around, she stood behind him with narrowed eyes. He chuckled. "A worthy opponent." He stated, "I think I'll take this seriously now."

 "So you should." Kaoru said.

Everyone else were shocked into silence, how could someone suddenly vanish and not even be scratched by a fast and strong attack? "Who is she?" Misao asked in a whisper. She looked up at Aoshi, "I have this feeling that we've met her before."

 "Kaoru Kamiya." Aoshi replied. _'She had been on the news… it was said that the Choshu had kidnapped her but how can this be so?' _He watched Kaoru carefully, _'Her fighting style is refined, her Empath abilities have strengthened.' _The look on Kaoru's face troubled him, when he had met her, she was nothing like that. She had a positive attitude – a simple minded girl other wise. But now, he wasn't even able to predict her.

_ "Aoshi, please take everyone out of here. I'll handle the rest of them." _Kaoru voice whispered into Aoshi's mind. _"Quickly!"_He took hold of Misao's hand and looked down at her with a silent message passing through his blue depths. He then looked up at the other Oniwabanshuu. With a slight and quick nod, they retreated quickly.

 "Get them!" Jin-eh shouted. Even so, the men didn't move. Something was holding them back. They were hesitant somehow. Glaring at the foolish men, he soon spotted Battousai with his sword drawn.

 "What are you doing here?" Kaoru questioned, although she didn't turn around, she was directing the question to Battousai. "I can take care of myself."

 "I don't see why you should be concerning yourself with these things." Battousai said. His amber eyes furiously eyeing at Kaoru. When he had heard her leap from the window, he had followed her immediately, enraged by the fact that she would do such a reckless thing. He held his sword against one of the thugs' neck. He turned to the man, "All of you better run… if you don't want to end your lives tonight." His cold tone seemed to have set the men running like dogs with their tails between their legs.

 "It's just you now." Kaoru said to Jin-eh. "Will you retreat now?" She was giving him another chance to run but it seemed that he wasn't – what a stubborn fellow.

 "You think that I would run from a freak?" Jin-eh questioned, "Especially from someone like you?" He charged forward again, this time cautious and aware of sudden changes. As soon as Kaoru vanished he changed direction and just managed to skim the blade over the flesh on her cheek. Seeing her blood, he felt a hunger to see and smell more.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and swung her shinai straight behind Jin-eh's neck with full strength. The impact made a cracking noise and he fell flat face on the concrete. "I doubt you would be able to move." Kaoru said coldly. Bringing the back of her left hand over her right cheek, she wiped the blood that was oozing from the cut.

 "You!" A punch came from behind and Kaoru yelped. The attack came so quick, it had taken advantage of the very miniscule moment she was off guard. She regained her balance quickly and jumped back. Another punch dug into the pits of her stomach. She quickly countered the next fist and dodged several other attacks.

When the attacks ceased, she was able to skid to a halt and have a good look at the enemy. Her eyes widened at the newcomer.

 "I trusted you to take care of everyone while I was gone for a short while… and what happens when I come back?!" A roaring voice shouted at Kaoru. "Everyone I held dear is dead!" The man lifted Jin-eh from the ground. "You've finally showed your true face. You're my enemy."

"You're…"

 "A Sekihoutai always, you should know that I hate the Choshu… and now you've joined them." Sanosuke glared at Kaoru with fury, "Don't you ever show your face to me again. I won't be so lenient next time." He vanished from sight with Jin-eh, giving her no time to even speak.

 "Sanosuke…" She then shivered and crumbled onto her knees. The bruises that were forming at the areas were Sanosuke had punched her were unforgiving. She would have never imagined it – he hating her. The bleeding mark on her right cheek burned. _'I wonder…' _She thought, _'Will that mark leave a scar on my cheek as a reminder of tonight?' _

 "Kaoru."

 "Leave me alone." Kaoru replied, struggling to stand. She closed here eyes, shutting out the world around her for a few moments. _'What do I have now?' _She had lost her family, she had no one. She didn't know where to turn now.

- - - -

They had managed to escape and hide in an inn. It was highly unlikely that the Shinsengumi would come looking for them now. "Are you alright Leader?" Shikijou asked Aoshi. They had been worried about his injury and had immediately arranged for a doctor to bandage up the wound as soon as they had checked in.

 "Nothing to be concerned about." Aoshi replied.

 "We should've known that the Shinsengumi would've traced us." Hannya said, "I'm sorry Leader for not being able to realise…" He was silence when Aoshi shook his head slowly.

 "It wasn't anyone's fault that this happened." Aoshi said, "Right now, we should just be careful of them."

 "We should be thanking Kaoru…. She did save us." Misao said as she entered, "If it weren't for her…" She paused for a moment. "Wait, wasn't she kidnapped by the Choshu?"

 "That's what we thought." Hyotoko said, "But by the looks of it, something is going on." Each of them had met Kaoru before, but they never really got to get to know her very well. As far as they knew, she was the daughter of a high status politician and a full fledged Empath. They also knew that her personality back then was a contrast to how she usually was.

 "I've done some research…" Hannya said, "The Choshu have managed to create a substance that enhances the abilities of an Empath. It seems that they are doing some sort of project to create a perfect assassin." Things were warming up and it looked like Aoshi and Misao had pieced things together.

 "But why Kaoru?" Misao questioned. There was no answer.

- - - -

 "That ended perfectly." Katsura said, praising the whole event. "Nice work." He grinned, "We should be able to see how the Shinsengumi will act to this now." He lit a cigarette and took a deep breath of it. Everything was going his way.

 "Bastard. I can't believe that I had even done that for the likes of you."

 "But you did and that's all that matters now. Anyway, I'm sure that you did it for what you believe is right." Katsura said, grinning as he felt the small victory rise. "Isn't that so Sanosuke Sagara?"

Sanosuke balled his hands into fists. He knew he was helpless in this situation. _'I'm sorry Kaoru…' _He was forced into tricking her, now he was feeling in disarray. "You bastard." He growled, "You're using her for your damn plans…"

 "Don't worry, once all this is over, I'll return her to you… that is… if she is alive." Katsura said.

 "You scum…" Sanosuke growled, "I'll…"

 "Don't do anything stupid." Katsura said calmly, "Or else I'll have make you do something else to your dear sister…" He flicked his cigarette away and his body guards escorted him to the black vehicle. "It's getting late. Why don't we get back home?"

Sanosuke watched, unable to do anything while Katsura left. "Bastard…"

- - - -

Battousai could hear the silent sniffles coming from the other bed. Even though he heard them, he couldn't do anything about it. He stared at the ceiling threatening to burn wholes through it. _'Katsura…' _He knew that it had been set up. Having worked under Katsura for so many years had given him the knackto be able to see the well disguised schemes that the cruel man played. _'He harms anyone as long as he reaches his goal… but he hurts his own child more than anyone else…' _

He glanced over to Kaoru, she had finally fallen to sleep. _'…brave girl.' _He had seen many times people who were in her situation give up after being tormented for so long but she had lived through it all. _'She deserves happiness.' _He sighed. _'How did a girl like her come across my path like this? It isn't fair for her…' _

 "Don't think that way." A quiet voice whispered. It sounded like Kaoru was saying it in her sleep. "Kenshin, don't think that way. I'm happy that I've met you." Her words made a small smile touch his lips, even though he knew she was saying those words in her dream. Battousai watched her sleep for a while longer, he wondered if she would ever be able to share his feelings.

- - - -

**AN: **That's all for this chappy! Thank you everyone for reading. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know that a couple of you are picking up the fact that this fic is sort of like Linay's and I admit that it does feel like that… now that I think about it. Oh wells… I can't do much to change that now… so I'll just continue with the fic as it is. Hope that you guys don't mind! Alright, until next time! Cherry Chibi.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... feels sword tip poke her back ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Eleven – By Cherry Chibi

 'Hearts' Binds'

- - - -

_ "Don't think that way." A quiet voice whispered. It sounded like Kaoru was saying it in her sleep. "Kenshin, don't think that way. I'm happy that I've met you." Her words made a small smile touch his lips, even though he knew she was saying those words in her dream. Battousai watched her sleep for a while longer, he wondered if she would ever be able to share his feelings. _

- - - -

A chill rolled on her skin as she bit against the cold morning. She didn't know what was going on really. Battousai had suddenly asked her to come with him to some place without even really telling her where it was. So here she was, early in the morning, following him blindly along the streets. It was pointless to ask because for the last ten times she had questioned him, he gave her his stone face and continued walking. No reply or anything. "It's… cold…" She said. It didn't help that she was already wearing several layers.

To her surprised, Battousai took her icy cold hand in his. "That is why I'm taking you here." She didn't know what to think next. However, she was grateful that her hand was feeling warmer. Blushing lightly she looked ahead and took note that they were almost at a shopping centre. She raised a curious eyebrow.

Battousai had taken notice that Kaoru didn't have many winter-suited clothes, and he didn't really like the thought of her wearing his clothes too. Kaoru observed him for a moment, following him as he led her into the shops. He walked at such a fast pace that she had to double of speed to keep up. It didn't look like that he was aware that she was having difficulty either. She clasped her other hand around Battousai's arm that had grasped her other hand for support.

It caught his attention for a second and Kaoru felt another butterfly float in her stomach when he slowed his pace a bit. The rest of the walk was silent, it seemed as though Battousai already had a destination in mind. Kaoru wondered where he was taking her though. She wouldn't have thought that he would approach such public places. He was the kind that preferred his peace and quiet.

Another question then came to her head. What he had said earlier sounded as though he decided to take her hear for a reason that included her. It was an awkward situation thinking about it. She wasn't sure what to think next. He was hard to understand most of the time and it was frustrating.

In a few minutes, they were inside a clothes shop. A woman's clothes shop to be more exact. "So… what are we doing here?" Kaoru asked quietly. Battousai didn't reply. She sighed and looked towards the shopkeeper who had eagerly approached them.

 "Hello, are you here to get this young lady winter clothing?" The woman asked. She smiled in a way that showed that she was eager to do business. "It's been awhile since I've seen you young man." Kaoru glanced at Battousai curious again. Did he know this woman and was he really going to do what that woman just said?

Battousai gave a small nod.

 "Well then, let me sort everything out." The woman then took Kaoru's arm, "Come on dear, I'll show you our latest releases." She took Kaoru towards the nearby racks. So it really was what the shopkeeper had said. Kaoru felt her cheeks burn with a bit of embarrassment. "Now… from what I've heard… you need quite a number of outfits."

Kaoru paused with a questioning look in her eyes.  

The woman flashed a smile quickly before continuing on with the clothing. "I'm Maemi Kimiyama." She started flicking through the racks of clothes and picked out several pieces. She gave a cheerful chuckle. "Now… your clothing must suit your lifestyle… as well as the weather and oh! I'm sure that you would want to impress your lover over there too…"

 "Um… wait… I think… " Kaoru blushed furiously. "We're not exactly… um…" She never got to finish what she was meaning to say since Maemi had just cut straight through and continued on. Poor Kaoru still was feeling a little dazed from the suddenly realization of things. Unable to help it, she kept glancing over to Battousai, as if it were some form of comfort for her uneasiness.

 "Let's make this quick… I'm very sure that these will fit you." Maemi lifted a black jumper and checked its length compared to Kaoru's body. "Ah yes… perfect fit. This will definitely suit you…" Without Kaoru's confirmation, the woman soon enough had picked out a few outfits for her and had taken her measurements. She supposed that maybe all people who had worked for the Choshu were taught to work efficiently and not waste any time.

A short time later, Battousai was accepting the bags from Maemi. "I'll be sending her formal gowns later. They'll probably be ready by tomorrow evening at the latest." Battousai acknowledged it with a nod. Kaoru stood beside him. She had finally settled in with all the shock. "You're very fortunate woman Kaoru." Maemi said.

 "Huh?" Kaoru looked up surprised. She couldn't say anything more since Battousai was already heading out the door. "Good bye and thank you." She said quickly before hastening her steps to follow Battousai. What was that about? Kaoru yawned inwardly. '_I guess I didn't get enough sleep…' _

- - - -

Battousai opened the black envelope that consisted of his next task. It had been sealed with red wax so it was a sign that this task was different from the others. Although it wasn't unusual for him to be receiving important tasks, there still was a dark feeling that it wasn't right. That there was something behind it all.

_Tonight at __ten o'clock__ there'll be a function held at the Yamada Hall. Arrive there with Kaoru Kamiya at __half past ten__. Be aware of the bodyguards positioned around the hall. Assassinate Hideaki Adachi, Kazuki Hachirobei and Nibori Kuroda. Any witnesses, leave them to Kaoru. Leave the hall by __half past eleven__._

Three in one hour. That really was unusual. Battousai memorized the task word for word before disposing it safely. He glanced over to Kaoru who was peacefully taking a nap on the sofa. His instincts told him that for a while, Katsura had been scheming a great deal and was planning to do something to Kaoru. It was cleverly disguised but not good enough to hide from him.

A part of him hoped that whatever would happen, that Kaoru's life would be spared. However, there was no guarantee. Life was a pain. It always found ways to bother him. No matter how cold he became, it still managed to break through the ice and find a way to torture him. His protective gaze over Kaoru was soon caught as she woke up with a sleepy look in her eyes.

 "Is something wrong?" She asked him innocently.

 "We have a task tonight." Battousai replied. "We're leaving at nine." He was taken aback when Kaoru smiled at him and shifted on the sofa. She was soon back into her nap. Apparently, it looked as if she had gotten use to living with him and was comfortable… in some ways too comfortable. Maybe Katsura planned it this way so…

Battousai stifled a sigh. Maybe he was just beginning to get paranoid. These days, every odd thing that happens just makes him feel as though Katsura had planned it. With Kaoru being here… she had just shown him how much he had gotten use to Katsura's plans and orders. _'I have much to thank her for…' _He couldn't shake the thought that Kaoru was supposed to be elsewhere. Instinct told him that she was meant to be with someone else… where she'd be happier.

- - - -

 "It seems as though your plans are working very well Katsura…" A woman said as she entered the room. In her hands, were photos in black and white. She placed them on the desk and pushed them gently towards Katsura. "I'm impressed." The woman tossed her rich black hair back off her shoulder and eyed her boss with emerald green eyes. As always, the room was dim with no other source of light except for the fireplace. She wondered how a man can survive in such an environment.

Katsura chuckled and flicked through the photographs. "Yes, I'm sure that things will continue heading the right direction…" He paused at the photograph where a young girl entered the store with her hand in another and her arm linked around the man's. He smirked. "However, I guess that by the looks of it… I'm going to have to push things a little further. Maemi…"

 "Yes…?"

 "I would like you to finish up Kaoru's formal gown by six o'clock tonight. There is a task that requires it." Katsura stated. He picked up the pile of photographs and tossed them into his desk draw. "I would ask… that you make it one of the best." He saw the tasteful glimmer in the woman's eyes as she smiled.

 "I've already sorted that out, isn't that right… Uno?" Maemi said.

Uno stepped forward, she and her husband had been listening patiently and now it was finally her turn to speak. "That's right. Maemi has made the preparations. However, with Kaoru… I would like to seek permission to finish of the appointments for her and get her ready for the formal. She must fit in if the task is to run as smoothly as possible." She locked eye contact with Katsura and took careful notice of how he responded.

 "Proceed."

- - - -

At six o'clock there was a sharp knocking on the apartment door. The sound breaking through the piece and quiet. Battousai narrowed his eyes and his prowled towards the door and opened it. "What is it?" He questioned. At the door, stood Uno who looked rather casual compared to her usual secretary suit.

 "I'm here to collect Kaoru, we wouldn't want her to be late for her appointment." Uno replied as she stepped it. She flashed a smile before looking into the apartment. When she saw Kaoru enter the room wearing a pair of black jeans and a matching jumper, she spoke, "Kaoru, hurry now, you're going to have to come with me." Seeing the uncertainty Uno continued, "Katsura wishes for you to take the appropriate preparations for tonight's task."

 "He didn't mention…" Battousai started.

 "The plans had just been changed." Uno said, "I'll be taking Kaoru out for a while, you'll proceed and be at the hall at the correct time. However, you won't be taking Kaoru with you. She will already be there but disguised just a little so that your presence won't be so obvious." She took Kaoru's wrist. "Now, we better hurry."

Kaoru was silenced. Unsure of what to say. She glanced over to Battousai once before following Uno rather self-consciously. Battousai eyes followed the departing women before closing the door shut. What was going on?

- - - -

Sanosuke walked silently. In his mind he cursed over and over. How did he get himself into such schemes? How was he going to get Kaoru back? Was she alright? At some part, it was his fault that she was lost. He kicked a stray soft drink can across the foot path. "Damn them."

 "Sanosuke Sagara."

He looked up and from the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar group approach. "What do you guys want?" Now wasn't the time for him to be reminded of the Shinsengumi. He gritted his teeth and faced the Oniwabanshuu.

 "We want to know if you know what's going on with Kaoru." Misao said as she took two steps forward. "What do the Choshu want with her?"

 "Can't you guys use your Empath abilities to figure that out?" Sanosuke replied rather curtly. To be honest, he didn't have the slightest clue of what was really happening. What _did _the Choshu want to his adopted younger sister? And what did the Oniwabanshuu want with her?

 "Unfortunately, our abilities aren't helpful in that case." Aoshi said coldly. "Kaoru is being used for some unexplained purpose. We thought that you, being her brother… would know." The leader looked dangerous. The gleam in his icy blue eyes showed that there was some big activity going on underground. Well, Sanosuke didn't need that indication to know that something big was happening anyway. Ever since the so called 'kidnapping' of a great politician's daughter got on the news, all political, police and underground groups have been on the alert. The only people who wouldn't know what was going on would be the normal civilians.

 "As far as I know, Katsura is a bastard who has something planned to take over the government." Sanosuke said, "And he is succeeding."

 "We know that!" Misao said. Her tone showed her frustration. "But what's up with the 'perfect assassin' thing?" She lowered her sound so that she wouldn't catch the attention of any unwanted people.

 "Perfect assassin?"

- - - -

Kaoru stared at her reflection. The black velvet formal gown fitted her perfectly, matched with leather black high heels. Earlier on, Uno had taken her to the beauty parlor to get her make up and hair done and now she was in a hotel room near the Yamada Hall getting her outfit done. Uno was giving her the final touches, she put on a silver diamond necklace around Kaoru's neck and added a couple of silver bangles to her left wrist. Then she sprayed a little bit of perfume.

Even though they were preparing for the task, there had been a sad aura around the whole evening. She tasted blood and salty tears in the air. Her Empath abilities told her that tonight's events were more that what they seemed. "You wanted to talk to me privately didn't you, Uno?" Kaoru asked as the woman finished up. Silence took over and then the woman nodded. "What is it?"

 "You, like Katsura, can tell what would happen in the future right? Or more likely, taste the essence of the future…" Uno said slowly, "But sometimes the past is what you really need to know about." The room's aura suddenly took on a graveyard like feeling. The woman wasn't telling Kaoru directly what she wanted to tell her. It was almost as if she was afraid to. Even thought Kaoru really wanted to get straight to the point, she felt that it wasn't right to get the answers straight out. "Kaoru, I wanted to just ask you… who do you want to become to Battousai?"

Her heart pulse froze for a few moments. She didn't know what to say to answer. Anyway, what did Uno mean by asking such a question? Suddenly, Kaoru's eyes widened when Uno kissed her gently on the cheek. Something was slipped into her hand.

 "You remind me so much of Kikuno, Kaoru…" Uno whispered, "But I just hope that your fate won't be like hers. Take care of yourself tonight alright? You should arrive at the destination in ten minutes." Without another word, the woman left the room… leaving Kaoru alone. She stared at her reflection again, '_What is going on…?_'

Opening the palm of her hand, she gazed down at the white plum blossom. _'Uno knew my mother… and…' _She sighed. Why were things so complicated? She stared out the hotel window that gave her perfect view of the Yamada Hall. _'Kenshin…' _

- - - -

Half past ten. The designated time for him to arrive. Battousai then slipped into the building unnoticed and reached the upstairs rooms. Walking silently like a cat in the dark, he reached the fourth room down the hall and opened the door. Just as Katsura had told him, it was clearly prepared for the politicians' personal use. Here was where he would wait for… Kaoru.

- - - -

She been in the hall for a while and had quickly spotted the three politicians. Each one in his own little area surrounded with beautiful women who weren't your everyday civilians. She had plastered a smile on her face and joined in with the crowd. Music rummaged through the atmosphere and was chorused with laughter and much flirting.

There had been some moments where she had to find a way to get herself out of the attention of other men but at the same time, keep acting like she was _meant _to be there so that she wouldn't blow her cover. Somehow, she had a feeling that someone had been keeping an eye on her. It felt like some sort of cat-and-mouse game. Where the cat had to try to catch the mice but at the same time, had to avoid the dogs.

Throughout the evening so far, she had been reaching her targets and doing what she had been told to do. It sickened her but it had to be done. Why? Because she promised Katsura that she would do as much as she could to lessen the amount of bloodshed that would've been done by Battousai.

Kaoru spotted her final target – Hideaki Adachi. Aware that she was to avoid any other unnecessary attention, she weaved her way towards the man. Putting on an act that made her look like she was a very available woman.

 "Good evening sir." A sickeningly sweetly said sentence whispered to the politician's ear, immediately catching his attention. Kaoru flashed the best smile she had.

 "My, my… what is a pretty young lady like you doing here…?" He asked her. It sounded very clear that he thought of her as one of the _hired _escorts. She had the urge to just get out of there. He greedily took her wrist and pulled her towards him. "How may I help you?" He stared at the beautiful ultramarine coloured eyes and grinned.

Kaoru faked a giggle and slipped a note into his hands. "Come… see me later." She whispered. On the note, she had written the time and room number that was where he was supposed to meet her. So far, everything had been successful, and now her task was done. She moved away towards the stairs and headed up. From the corner of her eye, she saw something that she knew wasn't right and frowned.

- - - -

He finished up his second target.

Upon hearing the hurrying footsteps, Battousai's alert heightened and he took his hiding position in a blind spot area. He watched as the door knob twisted and the door opened. Kaoru was roughly pushed into the room. Bruises marring her skin. He narrowed his eyes. It was sudden. He was supposed to be given at least a minute to get rid of the body.

 "No… I'm not…" Kaoru was struggling, he had decided to come earlier that expected. "Not now…" She gasped when Hideki suddenly advanced on her.

 "Oh, so you're playing coy?" Hideki asked, sounding like a predator seeking its prey. However, then he noticed a dead corpse and his eyes widened. "Wait! You!" He then grasped Kaoru's neck. Instantly, it looked as though the politician quickly knew what was going on. Overpowering Kaoru easily since she was at the disadvantage of being in the unsuitable clothing for fighting, he forced her down threatening to strangle her to death.

Before Hideki was able to take a step further, Battousai knocked the politician off Kaoru. He unsheathed his sword, "You will die tonight." Seeing the sudden fear in the man's eyes, he advanced towards his target and quickly executed the assassination before any scream was able to be released. After finishing, his amber eyes darted towards Kaoru who was breathing quite heavily.

She got up and locked eye contact with him. There was some sign of disappointment in her aura. "… Thank you." After a moment of silence, Kaoru sighed. "Shall we go?" She hastened her steps out of the room with Battousai following. They took the back exit which was easy for them to leave unnoticed.

- - - -

The unforgiving cold winter air made Kaoru shiver. She had been walking alongside Battousai for awhile now. There was a tenseness coming from him. Was something wrong? Did she do anything to make him angry at her? She decided to slow down her pace a little. Walking alongside him made her feel a little uncomfortable. There was a cold feeling within her. Soon she was walking behind him. Unaware that Battousai had stopped, she almost walked into his back.

 "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Since earlier on, the thoughts had been going through his head. She wasn't meant to have anything to do with the Choshu. The only reason why she was around here was because Katsura had some sort of scheme that needed her to be part of it. The moment when he succeeds, he wouldn't have any use for her anymore. Then what would happen? For sure Kaoru would know this. She was an Empath and therefore must've been able to know about her future. Then why? Why was she still around?

 "Why am I doing what?" Kaoru replied, amused by the sudden question. When he turned around and faced her with amber eyes looking down at her with almost a tinge of sadness showing, her breath slowed unusually. He looked like a cornered deer.

 "I know that you aren't supposed to be here," Battousai said, "There is someone else isn't there?"

Kaoru bit her lower lip. Where did this suddenly come up? Anyway, she had no where else to go… it wasn't like she could ever go back to stay with Sanosuke, he hated her. He had stated that they were enemies. She wouldn't go back to the Shinsengumi either. It would be only running to another cage. Seeing that he wanted an answer, she shook her head slowly. "I am meant to be here." She could see the surprise rising in his amber eyes.

The world around her didn't exist anymore. There were only amber eyes looking directly at her. The walls of the buildings near them melted away and their place were screens of past memories… not hers…

_One moment, there was a young boy, seeing the last breaths of his parents, the next, an older boy, clutching onto a sword in his small hands and slashing at a tree until his hands were covered in blisters. Next moment, an older boy being brought into the Choshu faction by Katsura…_

A couple of quick steps forward and she embraced him. Breathing in all his suffering and creating his pain into her own. "I want to be here with you… Kenshin." It was a modest, quiet voice that engraved itself into the moment. All the pain she saw coming from Battousai was enough to bring tears to her eyes but a gentle warm expression remained on her face.

 "Do you…" Battousai wrapped a protective arm around her waist and lifted her face up to meet his, "… really want to… Kaoru?" He placed a gentle kiss at the corner of her lips, a whisper 'yes' passed her lips before he caught her breath with another kiss.

She was his to love and was his to protect. Before he would have never thought that he would ever be able to rid of the emptiness within again… then a new fire burned and he was determined to keep it burning, to keep it safe.

After the kiss ended, he took note of the tears in her eyes and brushed them away. "No more tears." Kaoru kissed him on his scar cheek before linking hands with him. Maybe when the ordeal is over, they can be together elsewhere…

 "Will you ever stop killing?" Kaoru asked him quietly after a while later.

 "Maybe."

- - - -

**AN: **Hello everyone!! I'm sorry that I've updated so late! But I've been suffering from writer's block and it's painfully slowly vanishing…

Thank you for reading and supporting me!!! I really, really, really am grateful! Thank you for all your reviews too! Hope to see you all next time I update again! Until next time!

Cherry Chibi


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... /feels sword tip poke her back/ ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Twelve – By Cherry Chibi

 'Time Changes People…'

- - - -

_After the kiss ended, he took note of the tears in her eyes and brushed them away. "No more tears." Kaoru kissed him on his scar cheek before linking hands with him. Maybe when the ordeal is over, they can be together elsewhere…_

_ "Will you ever stop killing?" Kaoru asked him quietly after a while later. _

_ "Maybe." _

- - - -

Uno picked up the document and assessed it. She placed it back down on Katsura's desk with a slightly chilled expression on her face. Even though she supported the Choshu, she didn't always agree to what they did. Nowadays, doubts were starting to reach her – her boss had changed a lot and therefore, the changes had changed her reasons in why she was still here. The only reason she was still with the Choshu is so that she could be alongside her husband. "Katsura… these… are you sure?"

 "Do you not agree Uno?" Katsura questioned. His eyes set like stone. Nothing flickered in them. They stared at her, almost as if they were waiting for her to bend to their will. Uno shot a needy glance over to Takasugi who gave her a small nod of assurance.

 "I… just wondered…" Uno started quietly, "… Doing all this to Kaoru, and…" After a moment of pausing she continued, "Don't you ever feel regret? Kaoru is your daughter. Kikuno's child. She's the proof of Kikuno and your love." She stared straight into Katsura's eyes, searching for some sign that he had some feeling left. "You held her in your arms at her birth… and you wept when she was taken away…" Uno couldn't tell if she had made any impact or not. She stopped.

 "Are you done?" Katsura asked coldly.

 "I…"

 "You will complete the tasks listed on the document." Katsura said, "I'm sure that was what you had agreed to when you signed the contract." He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked down at his paperwork. Picking up a pen, he resumed his work.

_ 'Time changes people.'_ Uno thought. She hid her tears and picked up the document again. "Yes sir." Katsura was no longer the man who she felt as though she could as a brother anymore. As soon as she reached Takasugi, she felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

 "Do you need rest?" His questioned lingered in the air for a moment.

Uno shook her head, "I… just…" She left her sentence unfinished. There was no reason for her to tell Takasugi what she felt. It would only worry him. He was ill and was still recovering. She wanted him to get well as soon as possible. Therefore, she should keep her focus on him. Forcing a smile on her lips, she left the office room.

_ 'I just want to relieve myself of the pain.'_

- - - -

Battousai walked along paths that weren't inhabited by people. He had been given and assignment to do but why was there so much walking involved? And why during broad daylight? It must've been an urgent one or something. Then the thoughts were pushed away when he remembered that there wasn't any point questioning his task.

He receives his task. He does his task. He goes home. It was as simple as that. There wasn't any need to doubt or question. Doubt causes a man's fall and therefore is one of man's greatest weaknesses. Battousai soon reached the designated place. However, it felt… wrong.

On the paper it had said that there was a meeting involved. There was no sign of any. No parked cars at all. There weren't even any security guards around. At that moment, Battousai's heart skipped a throbbing beat. At that moment, a question aroused in his situation.

How far was he from Kaoru?

- - - -

Kaoru was wakened when she sensed a foreign presence entering the apartment. "Kenshin?" Her voice was quiet… almost as if calling his name was enough to give her the reassurance she needed. However, no reply came. Had he gone out for another assignment? But if he wasn't here… then who would have entered the apartment? She shivered. The scent in the air was very familiar. Slipping out of bed, she quickly pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a shirt.

 "Kaoru…" Auburn eyes locked with hers. There was a tense silence; the two women were staring at each other with a silent message passing through. Uno broke contact and gestured for Kaoru to take a seat at the dining table. Kaoru did so and Uno sat down opposite.

 "Have you come to talk with me?" Kaoru asked quietly, she looked into Uno's distant gaze. There was very little that Kaoru knew about the woman but from the beginning, Kaoru felt as though there was something about the woman which made her trust her. Was it the fact that Uno had known her mother that made her feel close? They had much in common but knew almost nothing about each other.

 "I've come to give you a choice…" Uno said, her tone almost a whisper. It was evident that what she was doing was her own choice. She didn't get told to do this. Kaoru listened intently. "Kaoru, you don't deserve the suffering… I'm going to give you a chance to run away. Leave. Find somewhere else where you can be happy."

 "Uno…"

 "Listen Kaoru, if you stay here any longer… you're life… would be tied from head to toe with suffering…" Uno said, "Kikuno wouldn't have wanted this for you at all." Hearing her mother's name spoken, Kaoru closed her eyes and stared into the welcoming darkness. "Katsura… is going too far."

Kaoru bit back a hiss and asked, "What is my other choice?"

 "That you will continue staying here and eventually be used as a tool until the Choshu can be cleansed brought to the throne." Instantly, Kaoru didn't like the sounds of the words. It was then she worried about the people around her. The word 'cleansed' was what had struck her most. Somehow, the word told her what would happen. It guaranteed her that there would be more bloodshed but whose blood? Members of the Choshu. Opening her eyes again, she found Uno setting a glass of water before her. "You have a choice Kaoru; you can run now or remain."

 "But if I run… I will have nowhere to go to," Kaoru said quietly as she accepted the glass of water, "And I will be alone." Her answer was enough to tell Uno that was going to remain. The woman smiled warmly at Kaoru a mixture of emotions lingered in the air around her.

 "Then, I can only wish you the best Kaoru." Uno said as she stood up to leave, watching a few more moments as Kaoru drank the water. "I'm… sorry." Her words were too quiet for Kaoru to hear. Uno glanced down at the empty vile in her hand, "Good bye Kaoru." Then she retreated from the apartment.

Seconds after the door had closed shut, glass smashed onto the tile floor.

- - - -

Takasugi took his medication and gulped the water. He had concerns on his mind. Lately, Uno hadn't been the same. The way she acted, she no longer was as bright and happy as she was before. She didn't light up every time she saw him. Was it that she was keeping a secret from him? He stared into his reflection. Maybe Katsura really was warning him of something.

- - - -

_He watched his wife leave the office room and then turned back to Katsura. Waiting for his next set of orders. However, Katsura gave him none. Instead, the man gave him only a mere few sentences to cling onto for the rest of the evening. "Your wife is a stunning woman, one who is loyal to her partner but she is just like any delicate flower. If she doesn't receive enough sunshine or water… or if she receives too much… she will wilt and die." The blue flickering in Katsura's eyes showed that he was predicting something. _

_Worry filled Takasugi's heart. He wanted to ask, 'What? What is it that you're telling me? Is Uno going to be alright?' But he didn't even dare to. _

- - - -

And maybe he should have asked. Uno hasn't come home yet and it was well passed her working hours.

- - - -

Opening the door, he immediately noticed the glowing pieces of glass that had flown across the floor. "Kaoru?" He slammed the door shut behind him and dashed to the source of where the pieces of glass came from. "Kaoru?!" She was laying on the floor, still. Hurrying to her side, Battousai checked for her breathing.

How could he have been so stupid? Katsura would never give him an assignment in broad daylight like that. Never. Not even if it was an urgent one. Why didn't he see through that? How did Katsura blind him this time? How? Gingerly, he lifted Kaoru's upper body and held her close. "Kaoru…"

She stirred a bit and managed to just open her eyes slightly to look at him. Trying to speak, she tried to tell him but the scorching sensations within her paralysed her body. Kaoru desperately wanted to assure Battousai that everything will be alright. But when she tried to move, all she managed was a gasp of pain as her muscles cramped tightly around her sides, stomach and chest. Her nails dug into his flesh so hard that it drew out blood. It felt like Lock Jaw had infected her.

Her back arched and twisted. Air formed a fur ball in her throat. Blocking all the screams of agony in it and making her breathing hard. In amidst the blur, she could see the fear in Battousai's eyes. He didn't know what to do… _'Am I… am I really going to die like this…?' _Her thoughts were a bullet train passing through, following the carriages of her emotions. _'The pain… it's too much! Kenshin!' _

After what felt like years, the muscles loosened and air rushed into her lungs again. Her limp form rested against Battousai's for support. Battousai's wrapped her in a comforting embrace. It was then she had tasted the salt. Without knowing it, silent tears had fallen. Hers from enduring the pain while Battousai's were from the feeling of helplessness. "Ken… shin…" She was hushed by him.

 "Don't talk."

Kaoru closed her eyes with ease and allowed herself to be succumbed by the quietness of the passing moments. Laying there in the circle of protective warmth and feeling the heartbeat slow down. She felt relaxed. It was coming alight that somewhere… hidden behind the cold mask that Battousai wore, really was a warm and caring person. She just had to keep moving forward.

Battousai watched her calm angelic face. She was alright now. What had just happened he didn't understand. The bloody marks of where Kaoru's nails had dug into him were burning and felt like that they were cramping up around the cuts. A while later, he realised that she had fallen asleep. He cradled her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. _'There will not be a repeat of this…' _He promised.__

- - - -

_Amphetamine Ice - Booster_

_Dosage: 5mg_

Uno stared at the empty vial's label. In her mind, she pondered about how Kaoru was doing. She felt extremely disgusted at herself for even listening and obeying Katsura's commands. Spiking the water with the drug that was to boost Kaoru's first dosage. However, the most sickening part was that… for some strange reason, she had tripled the dosage and poured the whole vial content.

_ 'I could've killed her… Kikuno's daughter…' _She hid her face in her hands and cried. _'I'm sorry Kikuno… Kaoru… I really… can't stand anymore of this… what is the use of living a life where it only brings harm to the people you love?' _She continued shedding her tears. Bitter and cruel. If felt as though her shelter had vanished. She was exposed to the cold harsh winds and was being swayed by the vertical downfalls.

Looking up and out to the scenery, she could see the distant trees. _'I just want to break away from it all. But I can't…' _Somehow, all of her thoughts reminded her… of Battousai's former lover… Tomoe.

_- - - -_

_ "Tomoe, is something wrong?" Uno asked as she approached the quiet girl sitting on the verandah of her small home. The girl looked distant. A saddened aura surrounded her. "You can tell me." A small smile touched her lips and the words stringed out, almost as if they were speaking a riddle of their own. _

_ "Have you ever felt what it feels like to lose your shelter?" Tomoe asked Uno in a quiet gentle voice. "You get exposed to so many truths… it's really overwhelming." There was an awkward silence, "You would want to be free." Tomoe smiled and looked at Uno, "When you want that so much… no one… not even the ones you love can stop you."_

- - - -

With a sigh, Uno made her way back home. She hoped that Takasugi had remembered to take his medication. A couple of steps later, she reminded herself of the paperwork that had to be done and that she needed to report to Katsura about her task. There were so many things to do, she didn't think that she would be able to have any energy left to just live her life.

- - - -

She was sleeping so calmly that he didn't want to wake her up to ask her to eat something. The dimmed room made his eyes appear brighter than they were. Slipping into the room, approached her and rested a hand on her upper back. Her eyes opened languidly and she smiled, murmuring something that he couldn't catch. It sounded as though she was still recovering and wasn't able to speak or move properly yet.

Kaoru intertwined her fingers between his, she felt a whole lot warmer compared to earlier. A gentle touch but it was enough light a small smile on Battousai's face. A whispery tone came and he had to edge closer to hear. "Kenshin… I… can control my abilities now…" She stopped and pursed her lips while eyeing him.

Thinking it through, he figured it out what she was trying to hint at. _'So the drug… was most likely to be another dosage to enhance Kaoru's ability but now she can control it.'_ He was relieved that now he knew what really was going on. Even though there still was a quiet anger that Katsura had tricked him into doing a dud assignment in order to get to Kaoru. If he could, he would've sent the man's blood running down the drains.

- - - -

**AN:** Hello! I've finally updated. /smiles/ Hope you all enjoyed it! First of all, I would like to clear something up, a couple of you asked me in your reviews, 'Will this fic be a lemon?' The answer, well, undecided. I'm not too fond of writing lemon (I did once before and it was a disaster… well… that's what I think.) **But**, if you readers would like one, then please say so and I'll see what the majority say… If I do write it, the only thing is, it'll be out of and you would have to follow the link that I give you. /thumbs up/

Alright, so that's clear? Cool. Anymore questions or opinions please say so in your reviews! Thanks everyone! Until next time!

Cherry Chibi.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... /feels sword tip poke her back/ ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Thirteen – By Cherry Chibi

'Enhance, Advance, Realise'

_Kaoru intertwined her fingers between his, she felt a whole lot warmer compared to earlier. A gentle touch but it was enough light a small smile on Battousai's face. A whispery tone came and he had to edge closer to hear. "Kenshin… I… can control my abilities now…" She stopped and pursed her lips while eyeing him. _

_Thinking it through, he figured it out what she was trying to hint at. 'So the drug… was most likely to be another dosage to enhance Kaoru's ability but now she can control it.' He was relieved that now he knew what really was going on. Even though there still was a quiet anger that Katsura had tricked him into doing a dud assignment in order to get to Kaoru. If he could, he would've sent the man's blood running down the drains. _

"No! Please! I beg you! Spare me!" The screams lightened the dark, still air around them. The man, dressed in formal suit scurried upon his feet. Eyes lost and bewildered. Soon he hit a dead end. Turning around and facing his soon to be killer, he plunged onto his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please! I'll give you whatever you want!" Making another useless attempt to get through, he begged and pleaded.

"Your words don't appeal to me." Came the icy reply and then a blade pierced straight through the man's neck. It twisted once before being removed. "Pathetic fool." Aoshi flicked the blood from his kodachi and sheathed it. Glancing over his shoulder, his eye caught onto his lover's.

"He wasn't any help." Misao said as she approached Aoshi, linking an arm around his. "Aoshi, how can we find Kaoru if there aren't any leads?" They had been searching for clues for a while now and so far, nothing had come up. The Choshu didn't keep anything filed in their documents which meant that whatever Katsura was planning – it had to be something extremely personal. They were able to figure out that whoever was involved were only a select few.

Aoshi closed his eyes for a moment before leading them back home. Lately, they've been seeing fairly strong visions and none of them had been pleasant. Time was running out.

_"Kenshin!" A woman's scream echoed throughout the dark room. "Kenshin! Help me!" Her eyes looked around for some escape but there wasn't any. Her arms were bound behind her by handcuffs, her clothes tattered. A tall man approached her with a sword in hand. _

_"There's no point in running." He said, "Forgive me. But this is for the fool." The sword was raised and within seconds it struck downwards. _

_"Kenshin!!!!" _

The knife slammed into the chopping board. Battousai glared down at it for no reason. Beads of sweat coated his temples. Teeth gritted. Those images had been bothering him all morning. In his find, he was fully aware of who the woman was but who was that man? He was familiar but he couldn't remember who.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru was beside him, she looked at him with worried eyes. "Something wrong? Are you alright?" For a moment there, she thought that he had frozen stiff. His eyes held shock in them.

"I'm fine." Battousai replied as he picked up the knife again.

Kaoru didn't believe him. Look at his hand, she realised that there were a few scratches. "When did those happen?" She pointed at them.

"From the glass I was cleaning yesterday." Battousai said.

_"Kenshin!!!!" _

Battousai shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him?

_"… I'm sorry…. I can't… hold on."_

"You're getting them are you?" Kaoru questioned. Battousai looked up with confused amber eyes. Kaoru was gazing at him with a knowing look. "It's written all over you. You're getting those visions aren't you?" When he gave a shrug, Kaoru wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his back. She closed her eyes and felt her surroundings darken. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you talking about?"

_"Can you hear me?" _Battousai stopped in confusion. Was that Kaoru's voice he heard? "_Answer me." _

"Yes." Battousai finally answered. Soon, the warmth backed away from him and he turned around. Kaoru's eyes were unreadable.

"When you held me… I scratched you didn't I?" Kaoru questioned. It was a rhetorical question. "Did you feel slight cramping around the wounds?" What was she trying to state? "Then you scratched yourself when you were cleaning up the glass – that had contained the spiked water." As unbelievable as it was, Kaoru knew what was happening. "Us… being together has also played a role in this…" She didn't want it to happen. Because that meant that Battousai would be able to see visions of the future – it would mean that maybe, maybe it would cause more pain to him. What would happen if the government realised that it was possible to turn normal people into Empaths as well? What would happen to him if Katsura realised? No, he probably already has.

Battousai had managed to 'feel' Kaoru's thoughts but hid any reaction. It was a strange feeling, trying to decide whether becoming an Empath was a good thing or a bad thing. _"Don't worry." _His quiet voice touched Kaoru's mind. She looked up with surprise. He cupped her cheek in his palm and pressed his lips against hers.

_"Kenshin!!! Help me!" Blackened blood coughed out and stained her hands._

The screams echoed in both of their minds, causing them to break apart instantly. Both of them, shivering from the surge of power. Their eyes locked; Kaoru's blue confused gaze with Battousai's stiff unmoving amber.

Looking at her hands, Kaoru was thankful that there weren't any bloodstains. _'It can't be possible…' _She thought to herself, _'People don't just become an Empath because they've become close… and powers can't enhance just by touch…' _Her fingertips traced her lips as she looked at Battousai with confusion clearly matching his. "Kenshin…"

"Misao! Hang in there!" Shikijou shouted as he dabbed a wet cloth around her face. "Where's Leader?" He questioned the others who hung around the room looking helpless. Misao had fallen into another vision and they didn't know how to pull her out of it. The only person that could so it was the person that wasn't present at that time.

Her dull eyes searched endlessly through the blankness. "Stop… stop…" Her tone was hoarse and was aimed at no one.

_"Stop! Don't hurt them! I beg you!" A female's plea shouted out, "Please!" _

_"The only way to end all of this is to get rid of everything which contributes to the problem."_

_"Let Aoshi go."_

"Let Aoshi go!" Misao screamed suddenly. Her body snapped upright so quickly that her body fell onto the floor. The grey spots that flew around her vision slowly faded and she realised she was facing the ceiling. The Oniwaban group members nearby. "Aoshi…" She rolled onto her elbows and pushed herself up. "Where is he?"

Kaoru was looking out the window. Watching the passing cars in the distance. _'These visions are strong. What could they mean though?' _There were only a few things that she was able to tell. Whatever would happen in the future, it would involve many and she felt that Battousai would play an important role in making it right. _'Can he…'_

Reminiscing made her think. When did she get so comfortable living such a life? Why did she even like staying in a place like this? When did she become comfortable as an experiment trapped in a cage? Didn't she want to break out?

_'I'll break out.' _She thought, _'I have to find him. I have to get Kenshin out of this life.'_

"I'll be leaving." Battousai said as he tied his swords to the belt that hung around his waist. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Her eyes fell on the phone with an expecting look in them.

As if on cue, the phone rung three times exactly before Kaoru picked it up. Snatching it out of Battousai's reach. Her eyes dead serious as she answered it. "What do you want?" She knew who was on the other line. She ignored Battousai's warning glares and turned her back on him.

_"I assume that you have been receiving those visions." _Katsura responded.

When there was a silence, Katsura smirked and continued. "And same goes for Battousai. Kaoru, you're going to need to improve a lot more if you wish to protect those you love."

_"Why a sudden statement?" _

"You forget. I am an Empath, I know what you plan to do." Katsura stated.

_"You can never predict what I will do but what I may do. I too am an Empath and I will predict what may happen in the future, it is a continuous cycle Katsura. I will protect those I love and I will continue in doing so. You won't be able to stop me."_

"You speak as if you know," He was cut off abruptly.

"_You know what I will say to you so don't bother." _

The line was cut off with a slam.

**AN: **Sorry everyone for not updating for a long time. It's been so busy. So I thought that I'll update what I have written so far. But thank you for reading! I hope to see you all next chapter. /smiles/

Cherry Chibi


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **Battousai will give me a full sword slash if I don't say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or anything from it... oh, and I ah... feels sword tip poke her back ... don't own Battousai.

Behind My Back – Chapter Fourteen – By Cherry Chibi

'The Wilting Flower'

- - - - **A Synopsis** - - - -

Kaoru was just a girl working at the Akabeko. Save the fact that she was a daughter who had inherited a unique ability from her parents. As an Empath – a person who had the unique ability – she lived a harsh life that was constantly being watched. Her father was a politician, and her mother was deceased. She had always served Battousai at the Akabeko until one night a shadow assassin arrived at the Akabeko seeking to assure the death of Battousai, by blocking a blade that would've struck Battousai from behind, Kaoru had risked her life and saved his. In return, he spared her life.

As the story progresses, Battousai is sent to assassinate Kaoru's father. She became witness to the event and in her shock, managed to escape death again. Soon, she is taken from her own household and brought under the control of Katsura, leader of the Choshu. Seeing the underworld and for what it is, Kaoru slowly finds herself _helping_ Battousai and the Choshu whether she is willing to or not.

Kaoru then is reunited with Misao. She learns of the existence of the Oniwabanshuu who are being led by Aoshi Shinomori. Following their meeting, Kaoru is 'betrayed' by her brother, Sanosuke and remembers once more what it feels like to be alone. While Kaoru remains under the custody of the Choshu, Sanosuke and the Oniwabanshuu join forces in order to find out what is going on with Kaoru and hopefully save her.

After being consuming a drug booster that had come from a spiked glass of water, Kaoru's abilities as an Empath strengthen but she also learns that Battousai somehow develops of his own. Eventually, Kaoru makes her stand against Katsura claiming that she will continue to protect those she loves and cares for. Challenge is… Katsura too is an Empath.

**"You forget. I am an Empath, I know what you plan to do." Katsura stated. **

**_"You can never predict what I will do but what I may do. I too am an Empath and I will predict what may happen in the future, it is a continuous cycle Katsura. I will protect those I love and I will continue in doing so. You won't be able to stop me."_**

**"You speak as if you know," He was cut off abruptly.**

**"_You know what I will say to you so don't bother." _**

**The line was cut off with a slam.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had almost been a week since the phone call with Katsura. Although the two of them should be worrying about what kind of scheme he was up to next, Kaoru and Battousai were by far, too occupied trying out to get a grip of the situation between them. Well, more like Kaoru was trying to get Battousai to accept the fact that he was becoming an Empath and that the fact shouldn't make him descend into his own little world inside the bedroom. Sighing, Kaoru walked up to the door and stood there for a few moments. She had been waiting for most of the week so far and each time, she walked up to the door, she would half-expect it to suddenly open and there would be the usual stiff-faced Battousai. There were times he would come out though, just to eat and then he'd go back into the bedroom.

"Kenshin…" Her voice barely pushed through the door. "Talk to me." No response. She could feel her temper rising. It wasn't like him to suddenly go into hiding like that. Her hands balled into fists. _'No, I must be patient…' _She closed her eyes and leaned forward to the point where her forehead touched the door. It was almost time for dinner but she didn't feel like eating. However, she was hoping that he would come out some time soon.

Whatever was going through his head she probably wouldn't be able to comprehend so it was best that she would wait for him. _'But it's been a week… he should have… what the hell is wrong with him?' _It felt like a mental 'snap' sound. Her hand grasped the doorknob and she opened the door. "Kenshin." She said firmly and then gaped at what was before her.

"Kenshin?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Battousai stared emotionlessly at dead corpses before him. The lifelessness seemed to mix in so well with the silence and the darkness of the night. This whole week had been an ordeal to him, settling in with his discovery that he was now an Empath was something which concerned him the most. Second worry to follow would probably be what Katsura was up to. Although Kaoru probably knew nothing about this, Katsura had been delivering his orders via means of writing and the note would be slipped under the door very early in the morning. Battousai gritted his teeth and glared into the nothingness.

During times like this, he just wished that Kaoru would be right where he was. However, he couldn't bring himself to take her with him. Especially with the visions that he had been seeing for the past week. In his mind, he believed that she was safe in the apartment. Plus, she wasn't the kind of person who should be forced to be exposed to these kinds of situations. Turning around and heading towards the direction of home, he walked hastily but stopped when he heard a call.

"Battousai."

Battousai looked over his shoulder to see the man that he had now grown loathe towards. He kept a lid on his feelings though and appeared as an emotionless doll. "What?" His amber eyes glowed fiercely through the dark.

"How long do you intend to keep your partner in the dark?" Katsura questioned in his calm, mellow tone, "It's not good to go against my orders." His gaze matched Kenshin's. Somehow… Katsura sensed a change in the assassin. He couldn't tell what it was yet though. When Battousai refused to answer, Katsura snickered. "Just remember Battousai, your efforts are meaningless. Don't forget your place." Katsura turned around and was heading towards the opposite direction. "One more thing…" The man tossed a black envelope towards Battousai who caught it easily. "Take care of that by the end of tomorrow."

Battousai stared at the departing figure before glaring fiercely at the direction of home. There was a sinking feeling in the air. He hated it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru was seated on the sofa with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears were angrily building up. When she entered the empty room, all the pieces fell together and she realized how much of a fool she had been taken for. She felt like things had reverted back to how they were before. She would sit here and wait for him to return. If she knew where he'd gone, she would have dashed out in pursuit but she didn't. Her abilities weren't any good for it either.

Where did he go? Why? These questions couldn't be answered. She was feeling really angry at him and at herself. Weren't they meant to look out for each other? What the hell was he doing? Katsura probably had something to do with this. Her feelings were strong about it. _'Idiot… idiot!' _She shouted in her mind. At that last phone call, she even claimed that she would protect the ones she love and care for from him but look at what she was doing now.

She heard a click and the entrance door to the apartment opened. Kaoru's eyes darted up, "Ken-," Her voice died out. Auburn eyes gazed back at her. The woman who stood at the door stepped in and closed it behind her. "…shin…"

"Were you waiting for someone? I'm sorry." Uno said with a quiet voice.

Kaoru just observed the woman. She had not forgotten what Uno had done to her just over a week ago. Although Kaoru knew that Uno had probably been following orders, Kaoru couldn't somehow bring herself to speak normally around her. The woman smiled meekly.

"I'm sorry for… what happened earlier on." Uno said as she approached Kaoru, then taking a seat beside her. "I should have shown up earlier but…" There was a sad look in her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"I can't say that it's alright…" Kaoru said in response, "but I can't say that I hate you now." When Uno looked up at her with a small smile, Kaoru returned it with a smile of her own. The 29 year old woman placed a hand on Kaoru's. There was subtle warmth in her eyes and Kaoru felt calmer compared to earlier.

"Thank you." Uno turned her gaze away and then said, "That was all I came for… just to check on you that's all. Now, why the tears?" Uno spoke gently. Kaoru took note that Uno looked a little pale and almost as if she had lost a little weight. Seemed like she wasn't the only with worries that made her feel ill. When Kaoru didn't answer, Uno continued to speak. "Is it… Battousai?" Kaoru have a small nod. "Don't worry. He'll be alright."

"It's not that…" Kaoru quickly interjected.

Uno just smiled sympathetically at Kaoru. "Just believe in him." The two of them fell into silence again. It felt as though Uno understood what Kaoru was feeling even though she probably wasn't fully aware of the situation. The silence eased away from Uno stood, "I'm sorry that my visit is very brief but I should return home to my husband." Just as she was leaving, Kaoru took hold of her sleeve and pulled her back a little. "Is there something wrong, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's eyes looked a little teary still. "Can you… please tell me a bit more… about mama?" Uno was taken aback.

"Kikuno?"

Kaoru nodded. "I… haven't been able to talk about her for a while and I don't know much more about mama other than when she was taking care of me and Sanosuke. I never got the chance to know about her as a free woman… she was always tied to the house and wasn't able to go anywhere without supervision." When Uno sat back down, Kaoru smiled. "Thank you."

"Your mother and I were good friends." Uno said with a smile as she remembered the woman, "A good person too…" From Kaoru's request and the look of her face, Uno felt that she couldn't leave Kaoru in such a state. Even if Kaoru was a strong girl, she still needed to have someone to talk to about her memories. "We were the same… she… was suffering a lot after she was taken away by the Shinsengumi. However, she was very happy to have you with her. She loved you very much as much as she loved K… your father."

When Kaoru heard the part where her mother loved her father, she couldn't help but scowl. "My father never did any good for her. He just used her and then threw her away." From her memories, she couldn't even pick a single moment where her father actually treated her mother right. It disgusted her.

Uno shook her head slightly. "No… I think you've got it slightly wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause. "I can't tell you. If you want to know, ask Katsura."

"Katsura? He knew her?" There was a confused look in Kaoru's eyes.

"Very well." Uno replied, "But this is not my place to say any more. However Kaoru, Kikuno had a hard time and wanted the best for you so that was why she allowed the Shinsengumi to do what they did to her. She protected you so make sure that you don't give up in this place." Uno smiled genuinely this time, it caught Kaoru by surprise, "Do your best, Kaoru! Even if I'm working for the Choshu, you are Kikuno's daughter regardless of your abilities, I feel that it's my responsibility to watch over you as best as I can."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Battousai arrived at the apartment, he felt exhausted more than usual. He found Kaoru curled up on the sofa sleeping. When he noticed the open bedroom door, he guessed that Kaoru had found out that he had been leaving the apartment without her knowledge. Stifling the urge to sigh, he headed towards the bathroom. The stench of blood has to be ridden of. While Kaoru was still asleep, he should hide the fact that he had been doing the assignments without her knowledge.

As he shut the bathroom door and turned on the hot water of the shower, he heard light footsteps moving until they stopped just opposite of the bathroom door.

"_Kenshin…_"

The voice wasn't heard physically, more like mentally. Ever since he became an Empath, they were somehow able to communicate through the mind at a close range. A pang of guilt struck him when he realized that the voice was weak and rather… hurt.

_"You left without telling me anything. I was really worried you know? I thought…" _

After removing his clothing and getting into the shower, he could still feel her presence beyond the door. There was nothing he could say. He was expecting her to complain and tell him how much of an idiot he was or something along those lines. However he almost felt his own mind jump out of his skull when the bathroom door opened and Kaoru entered with only a towel wrapped around her body. She entered the shower.

"What are you-!" Kenshin half yelled but rather angry and at the same time surprised. He kept staring back at her gaze. They stood a step apart. He settled a bit while she kept her rather firm expression on her face. Their eye contact never broke.

"You idiot…" Kaoru said in a soft voice. She embraced him and diluted blood which had caked on his body stained her fair skin. It almost felt like a sin to stain her flesh with blood. He couldn't say anything. "Kenshin… I said that I wanted to protect you too… do you know who'd be the first to break if you were to suddenly disappear…?" When Kaoru fell silent with her face buried in her chest.

Battousai's hard eyes softened at her words. Slowly, he wrapped his arms over her bare shoulders. Whenever he was around her, no matter how much he would try to build a wall of ice between them, she would somehow get through. This girl… she's such a beautiful and pure existence to him. Although he couldn't see, he knew that right now, tears were falling from her eyes. Tears for him. More and more, he felt it. The feelings that made him want her by his side, the feelings which made him feel grief when she was in pain… they were continuously growing. Sometime, maybe it's already past the point, they would overflow.

"Kaoru… I'm… sorry. Don't cry."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aoshi had been waiting in the dark for sometime. He had left Misao and the others back at the hideout. From the information he had gathered just recently, it appeared as though he's best try was to get in contact with one particular Choshu member who he had made a deal with before. Sanosuke was hidden somewhere as a back up. In moments, he saw two headlights approaching the parking spot. When the car stopped and a woman stepped out. Their eyes met and the woman's eyes hardened. "What do you want now?"

"Uno, I believe that you would know something concerning a Kaoru Kamiya." He approached with smooth and graceful movement. "Tell me."

"No." Uno responded harshly. She stood tall and her eyes narrowed.

"Hm… that's not a very good answer." Aoshi then revealed a diskette, holding it between his middle finger and forefinger. Uno's eyes changed expression immediately. "I believe that you know what this is? Now, unless you want me to send this to Katsura, it's best for you to open your mouth."

Uno's lips tightened and her muscles tense. The icy-blue gaze coming from Aoshi sent shivers through her body. What was he up to? Uno wasn't sure what his motive was and she had close connections with Katsura so she couldn't betray him. However… her life and the life of others are also at stake… all because of that one diskette in Aoshi's hands. She gritted her teeth. "Damn you…"

"Heh." Aoshi smirked, "Not going to say anything?" He was waiting patiently. He knew that sooner or later, the woman will bend to his will. "So you're willing to sacrifice yourself and others in order to stay loyal to Katsura's damned purpose? I'm sure that you're not very supportive of his using of Empaths. Especially Kaoru… who is Kikuno's daughter, correct?" A cold breeze blue, and his white trench coat billowed behind him as he took a step closer. "I took an extra measure as well, right now, your husband is with a friend of mine. They're not close friends I'll have to warn you on that. All I have to do is just raise my hand and give him the signal just like th-"

"Stop."

"Hm…?"

Tears formed in Uno's eyes. "Damn it. I'll tell you."

Aoshi's face fell serious again, "Good. Start with why Katsura is testing drugs on her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Battousai watched Kaoru sleep while she was resting her head on his lap. He could feel his eyelids becoming a little heavy. In his left hand, he held onto the note that he had taken out of the black envelope. Unlike earlier, his eyes were stiff amber. He had a bad feeling about it. This assignment… didn't at all make sense to him.

**_Take care of Uno by the end of tomorrow. She'll be at the Peace Park at 9.00pm. _**

Although he really didn't care, he pondered for a few moments on what Takasugi would do if he should find out that his wife was to be the next target of Battousai's blade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: **Phew… finally finished writing this chapter. Hi everyone! ….sweat drops… Sorry for not updating this story for such a long… long… time. Picking up a story as complex as this one after so long was hard as. Hahaha… hope you all enjoyed it!

Laters,

Cherry Chibi.


End file.
